New Beginning
by Dark-Angel1997
Summary: Since Lisanna came back, Natsu has been mean and kicked Lucy off the team. Sting and Rogue found her sleeping in the forest and took her with them back to Sabertooth where she begins her new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I am going to try my best to make it a good one and one for everyone to enjoy. Always feel free to suggest any ideas. Thanks. :) **

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

It has been two months since Lisanna came back from the 'dead', and ever since then the guild wasn't the same. It was noisy as usual, but it wasn't the same old bar fights. The fights weren't as violent and the Salamander wasn't the one to start them, he simply couldn't though. Lisanna wouldn't leave his side for one second, always having her arms wrapped around his arm. It didn't bother me at first, but now it is starting to get on my nerve. Whenever I try to talk to him, she would drag him away to do something, so he is always too busy. But little did I know that worse was to come.

I was sitting in my usual spot at the bar enjoying my strawberry milkshake when all of a sudden a shadow cast over me. I turned my head around to only meet onyx eyes. Natsu had a very serious face, which means that he has something important to say. After a few intense minutes of staring, he finally spoke up:

"Lucy, you are very weak and since Lisanna is once again with us, you will no longer need on the team. You have been replaced," and with that he casually walked away like it was nothing. Tears threaten to fall, my heart ached very badly. I got up from my stool and ran through the doors from the Guild. I wanted to be far away from it as possible. His words rang through my mind, haunting me every second. The salty water wouldn't stop rolling down my cheeks and my lungs ached as I kept running to my apartment. As soon as I made it to my door, I opened, slammed it shut and walked to my bed, collapsing. As soon as my face hit the pillows, I slipped away into the dreamless, dark world.

Sun rays slipped through the curtains and onto face. I really didn't feel like waking up, not now, not after what happened last night. Opening my swollen, red eyes slowly, I regret crying so much last night. My pillow was wet and I felt more tired than ever! I also realized that I had fallen asleep in my last nights clothes.

"Ugh, how can my life get any worse?" I groaned. And as a answer to my question, a loud crash was heard from my living room. I rushed out of my room to only find a rock with a note on it that read: How can you call yourself a fairy tail mage? You are a useless and weak mage, a disgrace to the guild!

Tears started to fall once again, collapsing to my knees I started to sob. _Who would do such a thing? Is it true, though? Am I really just a burden to the guild, a disgrace to everyone?_

And that was when I made a decision. I'm going to leave the guild.

I started to pack my clothing and other important belongings. I have already paid the land lady for this month, so I can leave without having to worry about pay. As soon as I finished putting the stuff I need in my suitcase (including 200 000 jewels that I saved for emergencies) and food and drinks in an extra back-pack, I put them near the door so I can come back to grab my stuff and go. Leaving the apartment, I headed to the guild slowly, though I have to admit, I was a bit scared if Natsu was there. Sooner than what I wanted, I found myself standing in front of the big wooden doors of Fairy Tail. Opening it slowly, I walked into the noisy room. I then walked over to Mira who was cleaning a few cups and talking to Levy.

"Hey Mira, do you know where the Master may be?" I asked as soon as I reached her. They both stopped talking and turned their attention to me.

"He is in his office. You better hurry though, because he is leaving to a meeting in Clover Town soon," Mira kindly replied. I said my thanks and head upstairs towards his office. Knocking on the door, I heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door and smiled sadly at Makarov who was sitting on his chair looking through papers.

"What brings you here, my child Lucy?" He questioned with a hint of sadness in his voice, probably already knowing why I have come here.

"I came here to remove the stamp. I'm leaving Fairy Tail," I chocked out as tears started to form in my eyes.

Sighing, he replied "I understand. It is really hard to let a child go, but I know you have your reasons. I will miss you, but do promise you will visit once in a while." Tears started to fall down his cheeks and sniffles and sobs filled the room. I pulled my master into warm good-bye hug.

"You were like a father to me. Thank you so much," I cried out. Pulling away to give some space, I handed him my right hand to remove the stamp. He gently putted his hand over the stamp, then a blue light glowed, but quickly faded. He removed his hand from where the Fairy Tail symbol once was. Silently, I left the room, and before I went down stairs, I whipped the last few drops of tears. I headed over to where Levy was sitting at the bar while avoiding the chairs and other objects being thrown in the guild.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy asked with a worried voice as I walked up to her.

"I-I'm leaving the guild. I'm also leaving Magnolia although I am not sure where I will go, but I promise I will visit and send you l-letters. I also p-pro-promise to send you the book when I am done, I'll make sure you will be the first one to read." I stuttered, feeling water once again building up at the corner of my eyes. I watched tears roll down Levy's shocked face, she then pulled me into a tight hug.

"I will miss you dearly! Please come visit soon, I know you must have good reasons to leave Fairy Guild. But do remember that I will always count you as a family and will be here when you need me. And I better be the first one to read your novel, haha," she said as she sniffled.

Backing away from the hug, I smiled, "Of course, and you are like a sister to me as well. I will miss you as well, and everyone else at the guild, I will always cherish the good times I had here." I clutched my left hand where my heart was, I then turned around to the doors, I looked over my shoulders as I walked outside "Good-bye Levy".

"See you soon, Lucy" Whispered the blue haired mage with a smile as she watched her best friend walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: My second chapter so far, I hope it won't disappoint you. It is really different from the first chapter, since it isn't really depressing (I nearly cried while writing the first chapter since I know that Natsu wouldn't be that mean since he is very loyal to his friends). Well enjoy! :) And always feel free to suggest any ideas that I may add into the future chapters (I will try my best to make it as enjoyable as I can for everyone ). I will update as soon as I can, I just have lots of homework right now, I am kinda behind with English and stupid Science Fair is coming up . Sorry for all the mistakes, please do correct me if it bothers you a lot. :D**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, the credit goes to****Hiro Mashima****.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked through the East forest of Magnolia, it has been a couple of hours since I left home and the sun was starting to set. "Agh, it feels like I have been walking for ages," I said while sighing as I hung my head low. I stopped walking as soon as I heard my belly growl for food. Groaning, I look for a place to rest for the night. After a couple of minutes of arguing with my hungry stomach, telling it to keep it down, I finally found an ideal place. It was a beautiful place with a small clearing where the heavens are open for the stars to gaze down. Putting down my back packs near a large oak tree, I took out a blanket for when I go to sleep, '_just in case; it could get cold out here_'. Eating a ham sandwich that was in the backpack, I started wondering what is happening in the guild right now. '_I wonder if they notice if I am gone, or even __he__. I don't think so, though. __He__ was the one who kicked me out of the team. I doubt that anyone else would care either_'. Snapping out of my thoughts, I continue to eat. After my stomach felt satisfied with it's meal, I was now taking the time to explore due to my curiosity, '_I wonder if there is a lake somewhere near so I can bathe_'.

Walking through the forest, I realized that it was really quiet, a little too quiet. Only once in a while, a bird would sing a mysterious tune; it was kind of chilling. I shrugged the feeling off and continued my exploring, but stopped when I came upon a beautiful clear lake that was surrounded by dark green pine trees. There was also a flat large rock in the center of it with another large rock at a 45 degree angle with a large, old pine tree on top(the oldest looking among the others, in fact). The water was like a perfect mirror, it was like looking at the sky downwards. Walking onto the pebbled shore, I took off my shoes and dipped my toe into the water to check the water temperature. '_Oh my gosh, this water is perfect in every way, the temperature is also nice and warm_' and with that thought I took off my clothes and walked into the water creating ripples which disturbed the calmness of the surface. I sat in the shallow waters and decided to close my eyes and day dream. I was too busy concentrating on day dreaming that I didn't realize that I was not alone. I snapped out my thoughts when I felt eyes on me. Across from me (about 10 meters) I saw a muscular guy with light, spiky blond hair, a scar on his right eye brow and blue eyes that were boring into my brown eyes . I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, and it took me a while to realize the situation. Him, me, in the water, naked. I screamed and tried to cover as much of my body as I can.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," the blond said smirking.

"Wha- what are you doing here? I was here first!" I snapped, but he only laughed.

"Actually, I was here first taking a bath, you were the one who decided to join."

I huffed, "Well, it isn't my fault if I had a long, rough day and didn't realize someone else was here."

"Well, if you want, I can make you forget all your problems. Since we already do not have any clothes on now, we can have some fun right now," he said with a large, perverted grin forming on his face.

"Wh-wha-at! N-n-no! I'm leaving! L-lo-look a-away, pervert!" I screamed as my face turned so red, Erza's hair would even be jealous.

"Alright then," he then replied and turned his head the other direction. I got up to race to the banks and changed as quickly as possible. After changing, I ran towards my camp, hoping he didn't see where I went. My lungs ached due to the lack of oxygen in my body. I bend down, resting my hands on my knees, to take deep breaths as I stopped running. Looking up I saw my bags beside the tree, sighing in relief that I was at camp ground once again. Though something seems to be a bit off... '_Hmm... What's missing.. Am I missing something?... Maybe it is ju-_' and then something clicked inside the brain. '_My bra! I forgot it at the shore! That was my favourite one too... Ah man. I will go for it tomorrow since that creep might still be there now_'. And with that, my legs took me to the oak tree, sitting down on the grass and leaning onto the trunk, my eyes closed immediately.

**Sting's P.O.V**.

I was having an enjoyable bath, no one was around and it was very relaxing. My partner, Rogue, was at our base cooking up dinner with our exceeds Frosh and Lector. I started day dreaming about food, but snapped out of it when I heard something move in the bushes. Whipping off my drool from my mouth, I stood in a ready position to fight, but stopped when I saw a blonde girl come out. Lowering my body into the water so I won't be that noticeable and taking the chance to check her out '_she was a beauty_'. After dipping her toe into the water, I realized that she was taking off her clothes, looking away quickly with blood dripping down my nose. '_Damn, why did I look away? I could have seen her nice body and_-' again being snapped out of my perverted day dreams, when water ripples can be heard. Glancing from the corner of my eye that her body was under water, so it made it barely visible (also since it was night). She really did look like she was out of the world, it took her 10 minutes just to realize she wasn't alone.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed and moved her hands to block her body parts. I took note on how red she turned from being embarrass, so I decided to play around with her for a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said while smirking, having perverted thoughts run through my mind.

"Wha- what are you doing here? I was here first!" she snapped, I laughed in reply when I agreed with myself that she is a fiesty one.

"Actually, I was here first taking a bath, you were the one who decided to join." It was true, I was here, she was the one who didn't notice me. Though I am please that she was willing to take a bath with me.

She huffed, "Well, it isn't my fault if I had a long, rough day and didn't realize someone else was here." I stared at her, thinking of what to say, and then I had. I checked out her body again, licking my lips I replied:

"Well, if you want, I can make you forget all your problems. Since we already do not have any clothes on now, we can have some fun, right," after saying that, I had a big grin on my face. I could already feel a massive nose bleed is going to burst at moment at my thoughts of 'fun'.

"Wh-wha-at! N-n-no! I'm leaving! L-lo-look a-away, pervert!" she screamed as her face turned to even more shades of red. '_Is that even possible for her face to go that red?_' I thought to myself.

"Alright then," was all I could reply. I could hear her get out of the water quickly to change. After a few seconds I decided to have a sneak-peek by 'accident' but already saw that she was gone. '_That was fast, my dragon senses didn't even pick up that she left_' I sniffed the air, it was pine trees with a hint of vanilla. '_I guess I'd better get back to camp, before Rogue gets pissed off for me being away too long. Who knows what he would do if I were late for dinner_'.

-Flash Back-

_"Hey Rogue, I am going to that lake we saw before to bathe, okay?" I said as I got up from the ground after doing a lot of push-ups._

_Rogue simply nodded his head "Okay, dinner will be in one hour, do not be late. If you do, there will be consequences."_

_"Haha, I would never be late for food!"_

-End of Flash Back-

With the memory in my head, I headed to the shores, changed into my clothing and was about to go to base, but when one of my eyes spotted something pink. Grinning, '_Blondie left me a gift, how sweet_'. The blonde girl's bra, which was pink with a red heart on the left cup and laces was laying on a rock near the forest area. '_If this is the kind of bra she wears... What kind of underwear does she wear_' blood started drip down from the nose '_damn it, I am getting a lot of nosebleeds from one girl. I should probably head back now, before I get distracted again_'. Stuffing the piece of clothing into my pants, I went in the direction of camp.

As I walked through the cool, green/blue forest towards the camp, I could already smell that dinner was ready. My mouth started to water at the thoughts of meat and stomach growled as loud as a dragon.

"Food's ready" said the expressionless Rogue, A.K.A Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, Fro repeats food is ready!" Squeaked Frosch, who was Rogue's exceed. He was already eating stew along with Lector, who is my exceed.

"Alright, lets eat!" I exclaimed happily as I grabbed a big scoop of stew from the pot which hung over a warm fire and put it into a wooden bowl. Rogue, who didn't grab as much as I did, sat next to me on a wooden log in front of the fire. After 10 bowls of stew, I was about to grab the spoon to have another meal when all of a sudden a large stick was thrown against my head. Falling towards the grounds, my eyes circled and a big bump grew at the back of my head.

"You had too much. We must get ready to leave to home, it is almost 11 p.m." said the person who decides to throw a stick against someone's head is the best way to stop someone from eating more. '_Man, he could have just said that I am not allowed to have more rather then throwing a stick against my head_'. Pouting, I got up and started to help Rogue pack the sleeping bags and other supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would like to thank you for all for your followings/support and reviews. I really do appreciate it. I will try to add a new chapter every two days :). Also whenever you see words in brackets, it is just a note and '**_when words are like this_**' it means a thought, which you probably already figured that out. I also would like to apologise for any mistakes or awkward sentences. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Lets go home!" Lector said happily as he marched the way through the forest. It was a quiet walk, other than Frosh whistling a happy tune. I was too busy looking at my surroundings to feel a small paw digging through my pocket until it's little voice asked:

"Ne, Sting? Fro ask what this is," Frosch asked as he held up the pink bra looking at it with a questioning look. A tint of pink was painted on my cheeks, '_Shit, the bra! I forgot all about it!_'. "Are these goggles?" The frog cosplaying cat put it on his face. "Fro cannot see anything! These sure are weird goggles, don't you think Rogue?" Little green exceed asked his partner and he looked down, staring at the bra wide eyed.

"Frosh, where did you get that?" Rogue asked worriedly as he took it from the cat.

"Fro found it in Sting's pocket," Frosch explained as he pointed to me. '_I am dead_'.

"And where did you get it from? I am sure we haven't seen any girls while on this mission," glaring at me. I felt sweat form as I am trying to find an answer to his question.

"Well.. I... Uhmm... Uh... You see... I-I-" but I was cut from my sentence by another question from Frosch.

"What is this called and used for? And what does it have to do with girls? Fro asks!"

Now it was Rogue's turn to become slightly pink and stutter.

"Uhm... Girls... Th-that is.. Oh forget it. Lets keep on walking so we will be home," what my eye didn't catch was that he stuffed it in his pocket, never giving it back to me (quite big an action for someone like Rogue).

'_Yes! I am safe!_' We walked a little while longer, until there was something odd in the air. I stopped to sniff the air. Pine needles, lavender, grass and vanilla. Wait. Vanilla?! Sniffing the air once more, I was right. There was vanilla and it was pretty strong, too.

"Do you smell that Rogue?" I said as I turned to his direction to see him staring off in space with his hand in his pocket with a little bit of pink. Which got me suspicious but decided to ignore it. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention, which worked.

"Hmm?" He then hummed after a while and looked in my direction.

"Do. You. Smell. That. Rogue?"

"Oh?" He sniffed the air a couple of times to see what I was talking about, "Vanilla? So you mean intruders?"

Sighing, "No, lets just look for the source of the scent."

And with that we headed in the direction of the smell that was sweet and nice, '_Maybe it's food!_'. '_It seemed to be leading to a clear patch_' I thought to myself as the trees an shrubs seemed to fade. Then we finally came to our destination, and there was that blonde girl sleeping against a large Oak tree.

"Hey I know her!" I whispered as I studied her sleeping features. Her lips parted a bit, her breathing slowly and shivering from the cold night.

"Is she a mage?" Rogue asked, with a tiny (and I mean, very little) hint of curiosity.

"Well, I don't see a insignia on her, so maybe she doesn't belong in a guild or isn't a mage at all," I replied.

"Well, we cannot leave her out here. Let's take her with us," he simply said as he picked her up slowly as if one wrong move and her body will shatter. I grabbed her bags and other supplies. We headed our way to the train station, since we now have an extra person with us, it would be a hassle if we walk all the way to Shirotsume ( it is not clear where Saber tooth is, but it was said that it is near mountains, and on the map of Fiore, Shirotsume is near mountains.).

We made it to the train stations and bought the tickets for the train... that was leaving in 5 minutes so we hurried to get on board. I am impressed that the girl is still asleep, lucky her. I am bloody tired! We took a seat near the back of the cart where barely anyone sits, so it is peaceful and quiet. I sat down next to the window and Rogue sat across me with the blondie's head on his lap. The train started to move, and since we are dragon slayers, who get motion sickness, our faces turned to a shade of green. I decided it is best to sleep, since it will be a couple of hours before we are there, so I closed my eyes and headed off to the dream land.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I noticed that Sting had fallen asleep, since he is snoring. Frosch was on my head, also sleeping, and Lector was snoozing on Sting's lap. Looking down, I watched the young girl dream silently, her face had angelic features, which glow underneath the moon's light- '_Rogue! Stop thinking such things, you don't even know her!_' I was too busy lecturing myself that I didn't even notice that my hands were playing with her blonde, silky hair. Sighing, I guessed the remaining time on this hell trip; which is two hours. That is when I decided to stare out the window into the darkness for the remainder time.

The train came to a stop and Sting flew off his seat with a loud thud.

"Oof! Ow, what the hell...?!" He groaned as he rubbed his head, which now has a big bump on it.

"Lets go, it is pretty late," I said as I picked up the lady and made sure that my cat wouldn't fall off my head.

"Yeah, yeah... Next time warn me when the train stops," he replied, glaring daggers at me. We wobbled our way out the train, since we still fully haven't recovered from the motion sickness. As soon as we touched ground, Sting went on his knees and started kissing the ground singing how much he missed the land.

"Moron," I said under my breath as I looked at him disgusted.

"Hey! I can hear you!" He shouted and glared. I sighed and continued to walk towards our apartment, which was 30 minutes away from the train station. The walk was quiet, I was really relieved when we got to the door; which I don't show, of course. As we entered the dark and quiet house, we went separate ways to our rooms, taking the blonde girl with me since I know how much of a pervert Sting is. I woke up Frosch to ask him to open the door since she was in my arms. The door opened, walking in I observed my room, which seemed a bit messy with a few clothing scattered around. I put her down gently on the bed and tucked her in and also told my loyal companion to sleep by her since it is comfier and I will take the couch that was across the room that was in front of the fireplace. I changed into my pajamas which were gray sweat pants and a black shirt. Laying on the somewhat comfortable couch, I thought about the events that had occurred so far and the possibilities of what might happen in the future and with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: School is seriously killing me (I have like 3 major projects), but enough with my complaining. I am just saying that so if I am late with updating that you know what's going on and a reply to a comment that FairyTailForTheWin made about not knowing her from the games or where the mark could possibly be.. Well I was thinking that this was before the magic games? I believe when they game back they only had 3 months, no? (I feel REALLY ashamed to say this... but I am not that far in Fairy Tail . I know lame, but I research as much as I can and I have read quite a few fan-fictions) and to the insignia area, you already know that Lucy wears some short clothes and I didn't want to make them look like rapist xD- there is your answer, sorry if it wasn't too detailed, I'll try harder next time :)****. Well here is my new chapter, I hope you enjoy :) ( that was quite a long note :o )**

**I do not own anything of Fairy Tail or its characters, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

**Normal P.O.V**

The sun's rays shined through the window down on Lucy's face. She didn't want to wake up, she was much too comfortable. '_Hm, I am much too comfortable to get up, these blankets are so soft and warm_', she thought while putting the silk like blankets over her head, she tried going back to dream land once again, but then reality slapped her back in the face. She snapped her eyes open when she realized that she wasn't sleeping against a tree in a forest anymore. Lucy looked around the Victorian like room. The walls were a dark shade of red with black curtains that hung open above a large window that had a beautiful view of a meadow with mountains in the background and a small town on the left corner. There was a nice, small cozy fire place, which was black with beautiful designs making it look Victorian and old. Across the room was a black couch with a golden frame and underneath it was a large red carpet that had hints of midnight blue, ivy green and gold on the floor which looked soft and warm; there were also a few clothes scattered around the floor. She continued to look around and found pictures of a handsome young man that has red eyes and black messy hair which covers his right eye with a cute little green exceed that was in a pink frog costume in his arms. The picture beside it has the man again but this time with another guy that has blonde spiky hair and sapphire eyes, which was the guy she saw at the lake. Panic started to run through her nerves, she was at that pervert's house! Rogue started to stir in his sleep, he was sure she was awake by now and panicking. Moaning he sat up from the couch that was in front of his Victorian fire place. Lucy screamed when she saw him and fell out of the bed and on her butt and yelped, "Ouch!" She then got up as fast as possible, got into a fighting position and screamed in fear, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I?!" Rogue slowly stood up and made his way to her with his eyes half closed due to sleepiness and annoyance, since his ears are extra sensitive and he did NOT need someone screaming in the morning. He slowly approached her, which made her take steps back until her back hit the back. As he reached her, he trapped her by placing his hands against the wall with her in between (Again, a awkward sentence, but you know what I mean, right?) and talked in a low voice:

"I am Rogue Cheney and would you rather freeze to death than be here?" Shivers ran down her back as the words came to her ears and the serious stare he gave her.

"W-wh-what do yo-you me-mean fr-fr-freeze to death?" Lucy asked with obvious fear in her voice. Rogue was taken back by the sound of her voice, he really didn't mean to sound scary or like a killer. He understood why she was scared, who wouldn't be scared if they were taken by strangers in an unknown place? He sighed and backed away from her and softened his expression, just a little bit though.

"My partner, Sting, and I were walking through the forest of Magnolia heading back home in Shirotsume. Along the way we found you laying against a tree and shivering, so we took you home with us," he explained, Lucy was pleased to hear an explanation besides the fact that they still kind of kidnapped her. She nodded her head slowly in a way to say that she understood, "Oh and you should shower. You smell quite terrible," Rogue added after a while with a slight smirk on his face. An angry mark formed on her head from the comment he made.

"Then where is are my bags and the bathroom?" Lucy asked with an displeased tone. He just chuckled and gave her the directions to the bathroom and handed over her bag which had her clothing in it. She walked out of the room leaving an amused Rogue and down the hall. The hallway, itself, was beautiful with large paintings of dragons and landscapes on the wall and large windows on the other side of the wall with large, heavy dark blue curtains. The walls were painted a dark green-blue colour and the floor were beautiful dark wood planks. '_Wow these people must be a fan of Victorian style houses_,' she thought as she finally reached a door that was the bathroom.

The bathroom had brighter colours than the hall or Rogue's bedroom. The walls were a light shade of turquoise and there was a large mirror above the sink with a dark wood frame which was carved in swirls; which was located on the left of the bathroom. On the right there was large white bath tub with a built in shower. She decided to take a long bath and wash her hair, sadly, with men's shampoo and conditioner.

Back in the bedroom, Rogue was laying on his bed inhaling her sweet scent. He realized he still didn't know anything about her, not even her name. But some something deep inside him told him that it was safe to trust her and there something else he didn't really want to admit, something where he would rather kill himself than say it aloud. Rogue was attracted to her, she was beautiful in every way. Those warm, friendly eyes, her voice besides when she screams, her smile, her curves, her big chest- '_Stop it, bad Rogue! Damn it, Sting's 'disease' must be finally getting to me after all these years,_' Rogue thought to himself, blaming Sting. Sniffing her scent one more time, he got up to change from his pajamas to his every day clothes. When he finished changing, he looked over to the bed and saw that Frosch was still sleeping there on the right side pillow. He had forgotten all about his exceed, the one he loved so much (aw poor Frosch being forgotten :( ). Rogue was quite surprised that he had slept through all the screaming, '_lucky cat_'. He walked over to the cute cosplaying exceed and shook him awake. Frosch woke up, rubbed his sleepy eyes and sniffled a bit (so cute!).

"Huh? Oh Good morning Rogue-kun," Frosch greeted happily. Rogue smiled warmly at him before returning the greeting.

"We need to tell the blonde girl that there is breakfast right now, but she's in the shower," he told Frosch, who looked up at him with curious eyes, "do you think you can go in the bathroom and tell her and lead her to the dinning room." Rogue then left the room to go eat, leaving Frosch behind with orders.

Frosch flied his way down the halls and to the bathroom. The door was unlocked, so he assumed she forgot to lock it. Walking in, he saw she had her eyes closed in the bath tub. Panic ran through him in thoughts that she might be dead. Rushing over to the bath tub, he flied on top of her chest and yelled as loudly as he can, "Fairy-san! Don't die!" Tears came in the corner of his beady eyes as he hugged her. Lucy woke up in shock due to the yelling voice and felt something on her chest. She quickly looked down to find a crying green cat hugging her, she tried her best not to squeal to his cuteness. Frosch looked up and saw warm chocolate eyes looking at him, "yay! Fro is happy that Fairy-san is not dead."

"Of course I am not dead and Fairy-san? Where did you get that from?" She started to panic, what if they knew that she was from Fairy Tail?

"Fro heard you mentioning about leaving Fairy Tail in your sleep. You were crying so Fro was really worried," Frosch replied with a worried expression. '_Oh, so I was having a nightmare. Did Rogue hear me too then?_' She thought to herself.

"Does Rogue and the others know too?"

"No, only Fro knows!" He replied happily.

"Do you think you can keep it a secret, cutie? And is your name Fro or is it a shorter version?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Your secret is safe with Fro! And Fro's name is Frosch," He chirped happily. Lucy let out a squeal and hugged him tightly. "Oh yeah, Fro was sent here to bring you to the dinning room for breakfast."

"Okie, hold on, I've got to change," she said as she got out of the bath tub and put Frosch on the counter and changed into a dress that she wore on Tenrou Island (I just found it very cute .) and put her hair in her infamous side pony tail with a white bow.

"Fro wants to know Fairy-san's name," Frosch said as he watch her finish up.

"Oh, well my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia," she replied politely.

"Nice to meet you Lucy! Now follow Fro to get breakfast. Being late is bad since Sting-kun and Rogue-kun eats a lot," he said as he hopped of the counter and walked out of the door motioning his hand for her to follow. She followed quietly and was a little nervous, she knows where she is, but now what? Will she just leave, but to where? Plus the guild, Sabertooth, is in this town, they might not know her completely or what guild she is (well was) from. But what she does know is that they were her ex-guild's rival, and somehow, even though she had quit Fairy Tail, she still sees them as her rival as well in some way. But like they say, old habits die hard.

She snapped out of her train of thoughts when they reached a modern sort room that has a nice cream coloured wall, large windows that were open so you can feel the warm breeze, hear the birds sing, and see the town, to the other side of the room there was a kitchen with a black kitchen counter and there was also a 4 people wooden sized table which was filled with food, there wasn't even anymore space to put a hand down '_Wow these people sure love to eat... Or are there more people?_' She thought. On the left side of the table she saw Rogue who had a black cape, a gray long sleeved shirt, and pants that had armored shins and a..uhm... 'skirt'? (You know what I am talking about, and you know how their clothing looks like, right? If not there is Google :P ). At the end of the table sat a red cat with a blue jacket and across from Rogue there was a blonde haired guy with blue eyes, wearing a boa vest with a short, beige top underneath, also black and white pants and suspenders. Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed who he was and blushed, he noticed this and smirked.

"Oi Blondie! You're finally here, now we can start eating!" Sting yelled with lots of enthusiastic for food. Lucy asked Rogue if she could sit down next to him, as an reply he just nodded and so she sat down. She observed the two men creating a mountain of food on their plates and eating like wild animals who haven't eaten for days, well, Rogue ate more neatly compared to Sting. This reminded her so much of Natsu and couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, what's so funny? Never seen a guy eat this much before?"

"Haha, nothing, you guys just remind me so much of Natsu when you eat," Lucy replied not realizing what she said until after it slipped out of her mouth. She gasped and covered her mouth, hoping, just hoping, that Sting misunderstood what she said since he was eating like a pig. But she was wrong, suddenly the room became terribly quiet. She became a bit nervous and regret saying something his name.

"Natsu, as in Natsu Dragneel? Salamander, the Fire Dragon-slayer? He's from the stupid guild Fairy Tail who are all about 'nakama'. I admit I used to look up at him, but he disappeared for 7 years because he couldn't defeat a dragon," Sting finally said with hatred in his voice. Lucy couldn't help but feel chills of fright run up her spine and sweat forming on her forehead. "You aren't part of that guild, are you? Otherwise you won't have a bright future ahead of you with me around," he then added after a while. She lowered her head and tears of fright started to fall, one by one. Sting was taken back by her reaction, he isn't the biggest fan to make a girl cry or even see one cry. His body relaxed and the guilty slipped away when he thought about her reaction, which showed that she probably _is_ a Fair.. He stood up and looked down at her before he spoke with hatred, "you are a Fairy, aren't you? You should know our guilds are rivals." Her eyes widen, realizing that these men are from Sabertooth, she looked up to Sting with fright in her eyes.

"P-please d-don't hurt me.. I-I am n-not part of Fairy Tail a-anymore, I quit and r-ran away to-to become s-st-stonger..." she sobbed as more tears started to roll down her cheek when remembering the memories and reasons why she left. She suddenly felt warm arms pull her into a hard chest. She had forgotten that Rogue was still there. Even though Rgue was a Tiger, he could not let her cry like that, he wanted to comfort her in any way he can. Lucy clutched onto his shirt and cried until she fell asleep in his arms. Sting had already left the two alone along with Frosch and Lector, he didn't want to see the sight, even if he was shocked by his partner's actions.

Rogue smiled at the sleeping Lucy in his arms. He got up and carried her bridal styled back to his bedroom and put her gently down on his bed for her to sleep. Deciding to lay down next to her, just for a while, just going to watch her just in case something happens and that he needs to protect her; you never know. And as these excuses run through his head, his eyes slowly closed and darkness took over.

* * *

**Author's Note (again): Well, That was the chapter, next one chapter I will make much better . Also, remember to feel free to give ideas that you would like to happen in a story, ya know? And I will try my best to add it in somewhere :) And I was thinking of drawing a picture for this story, should I? Or is it a little too late or so? Haha, and Thank you all xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and support, I really appreciate it. I apologise for any mistakes or awkward sentences. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sting waked into Rogue's room to find Lucy and Rogue sleeping on the bed, and then it hit him. A brilliant idea came into his mind, although it might get him killed in the end, but it will all be worth it. A sinister smile formed on his face as he called Frosch and Lector to help him out and to bring some supplies for this. The exceeds came into a room with markers, a camera, a feather, whip cream, and two buckets: one of ice cold water and the other of rotten fish. Sting had always wanted to pull a prank on Rogue and now it seems like the right time.

Very carefully, Sting drew on Rogue's face; drawing a terrible french mustache, a eye-patch, thicker eyebrows and the words "Loser" on his cheek and "Stupid" on his forehead. He then, also very gentle so there won't be a chance of him waking up, Sting put lots and lots of whip cream in Rogue's hands. He then decided to work on Lucy's prank by thoroughly putting the rotten fish in her clothing (er... Sting probably might like that job?). Sting grinned in satisfaction of his work. Lector held the ice water bucket near Lucy's head where as Frosch held a white feather ready by Rogue's face and Sting stood in position with the camera. Sting silently whispered the count down of when to attack from 3, 2, 1. Snap! The pranksters laughed at the results: Lucy woke up shocked and smelly, Rogue woke up with terrible drawings on his face and whip cream smothered laughter died when they felt an angry aura taking over the atmosphere. Gulping, they looked up to see Rogue's super-death glare, which is worse than Erza's (wow... that must be pretty scary :s ); Rogue does **NOT** like to be awaken rudely from his peaceful slumbers. The cats quickly ran out of the room as fast as their little legs can carry them and Sting followed soon afterwards but was stopped when something grabbed him by his shirt's collar which made him choke. Turning his head to look behind him, but regretted it when he saw the Devil, himself, standing there with a very dark atmosphere. The next thing he knows is that he was sent flying out of the window by Rogue with a powerful kick and disappearing like Team Rocket ( I know, Team Rocket is from Pokémon and not Fairy Tail). Lucy was dumb-founded, still trying to process what just happened, but was snapped out of it when Rogue spoke up.

"I deeply apoligise for my partner's rude behavior Ms..." he began, now with a calmer atmosphere.

"U-uhm... Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," she replied, still a little bit confused. Rogue gave her a smile that he only gives to Frosch and walked up to her. He reached out his hand and she took it and they greeted each other formally.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy-san," he said gently and hesitantly let go of her small hand, "and since you are a mage and do not belong to a guild, why not join mine?". Lucy was shocked that he offered her to join Sabertooth. Rogue saw that she was also a bit frightened, so he quickly added "don't worry, the peope in guild aren't as mean as people say they are and you can fit in".

"Okay, if you say so, then lets go, but I do not think you want to go like that" she replied giggling while pointing at his face. Rogue looked in a mirror which he had on a wall next to the bed and blushed a little. He had drawings and whip cream everywhere! He turned around to see Lucy taking fish out of her dress, but quickly turned on his heels and walked to the door, muttering that they should both shower before they go. Soon after they have showered, Lucy wore a new outfit (you know the one she wore in X791). He then lead the way to Sabertooth, which was on a large hill (400m? That will still be considered a hill, no?), which was 10 minutes away from the town.

The guild doors opened, revealing Rogue and Lucy standing there with the sun shining down upon them (just felt like putting the dramatic effects there). Everyone stared at them in surprise, suspicious, and jealousy and then Minerva walked up to them. She had purple hair which reached her lower back and wears a blue and dark blue (black?) strapless dress with two different coloured gloves. "Rogue," she called with hatred, but then her voice lightened up, "I never knew you could get a girlfriend!" Lucy blushed at her comment while Rogue kept a straight voice.

"I don't, I just brought her here to join the guild," he said bluntly, getting straight to the point. Minerva then got a more serious face and replied,

"Then she'll have to see my father and he'll decide if she's worthy to be a Tiger or not. Follow me," and she then took off with Lucy to the Guild's master's office.

Minerva knocked on the door and you heard a muffled 'come in' and Lucy suddenly became very nervous. "Father, this girl wants to join the guild," she said with a 100% serious voice that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. The man who was sitting by his desk was muscular and had gray hair.

"Hm, what is your name and what magic do you use?" Master Jiemma asked with a thunderous voice.

Lucy straightened to look more brave and answered his questions, "I am Lucy Heartfillia and I use Celestial magic, sir."

"And why do you want to join this guild? How can you prove yourself worthy?"

"To become stronger and get revenge," she wants to prove Natsu that she is not some weakling, that she can surpass him, that she isn't some cry-baby.

"Revenge on what?" Jiemma asked with a bit curiousity.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"That stupid Fairy? Hm... I'll let you join, but if you do anything to disgrace this guild, you will have to vanish from here **forever**," he said with full of hatred. Minerva joined the conversation asking where and what colour she wants her mark.

"Right shoulder blade, black," Minerva then stamped the symbol onto Lucy's back.

Lucy went out of the office with a smirk and then saw Rogue waiting for her. He smiled happily knowing that she got accepted. Rogue went up to her and hugged her, which earned a lot of gasps from other guild members, and whispered a congrats in her ear.

"Let me introduce you to my friends and team mates," he said as he pulled her along to a table where Sting, 2 other boys and a girl sat. One of the guys had long, straight blonde hair tied in a very low ponytail with a red hat, which has a pink feather and gold trimming (do you call it a feather?) , a red mask with gold outlines , he wore a long crimson vest which also has yellow trimmings, white blouse with a ruffle tie and beige pants and dark boots (appearance like a musketeer). A another guy, who was sitting next to him, was large with a well-built body, he had spiky, light green hair with a black hair band (is it only me, or does his hair sometimes look blue?), he also has tattoos on his arms and chin and two wrist gloves which were brown. He also wears a yellow cloth around his waist, white pants that has thin black lines and black shoes. The female, who sat next to Sting, had light blue hair with a blue rose on the left side of her head and wears ice blue cloak which had dark blue and white on it as well along with feathers and a dark blue star to keep it secured and a white and blue blouse and shorts underneath the cloak along with a white and blue collar on her neck. She also wears white with blue trimming boots that reach her mid thighs. "Lucy, this is Rufus" pointing to the masked guy, "Orga," pointing to lime-green haired guy, " and Yukino," and pointed to the girl.

"Nice to meet you guys," Lucy said with a smile. Rufus was the first one to respond by taking her hand gently and kissed it tenderly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy," he said and sat back down leaving Lucy blushing at what just happened while Rogue, on the other hand, felt slightly jealous. Orga took her hand and shook it with a large grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you, too! Come sit with us and have a drink," Orga says with much enthusiastic in his voice as he patted an empty spot in between him and Rufus for her to sit.

"Thanks," Lucy said nervously as she took the seat and Yukino smiled at her.

"Hello, Lucy, I hope we can be friends," she said gleefully. '_Maybe this guild isn't so bad at all_," Lucy thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Next one I will make it longer (hopefully more than 1500 words) and I think I will update in 3 days, because I am behind with work (like a I said before, I know, not a good excuse). Thank you for your support and reviews! xxx I do not own any thing of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

There they sat at the table in the left corner of the guild. The Sabertooth Team. Lucy was now part of it from that day on. She was truly happy that she was accepted right away, maybe it was because one of the dragon slayers that brought her there, since they are both one of the strongest five in Sabertooth. So there she sat, in between of Orga and Rufus while Sting, Yukino and Rogue sat on the other side. Lucy took the time to study the guild. There was a bar made from dark wood with chairs that has crimson red and black rim. There were many dark brown tables where the guild members will talk about their missions and adventures or to eat and drink. There were large banners with the Sabertooth symbol to represent the guild on the wall. Lots of the cloth colours with crimson red with gold or black and the guild had a cozy feeling to it, but something was missing. There were no far fights. Not even arguments about who is better or name calling. It felt a little bit empty. She guess that she was kind of used to a guild that was loud and had bar fights and name calling every single day. She sighed and did not notice that her new team mates all had their eyes on her, wondering what is going through her mind. Her train of thoughts came to a halt when she felt someone poking her arm over and over again. Lucy turned her head to meet Rufus' dark eyes.

"Lucy, you were spacing out a bit. Maybe a dinner with me tonight will distract you from your worries," he said with smile while secretly glancing at Rogue to see his reaction. Rufus knew Rogue felt uneasy, you can tell by the look in his eyes, jealousy. He liked to be sadistic at times, finding others weaknesses and using it against them. '_Maybe I can play around with her, just to see Rogue's reaction when the final act comes together_' Rufus devilishly thought to himself. On the other hand, Lucy was quite surprised by his kind offer and Rogue knew that Rufus was up to something, although he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'd love to," she replied with a soft smile. Maybe dinner would help her get the memories out her head and the loneliness that clouded her heart. Rogue felt a pang of pain in his heart, something he couldn't understand, when he heard that she said yes to his offer. After a few minutes of chit chat, Orga suddenly got an amazing idea as a welcome gift for Lucy. Sure he was the quiet one, but now it was his chance to shine. He got up from his seat and faced his team mates, who looked confused at what he was doing.

"Here's a little welcome gift for our newest tigress!" He said while grinning and suddenly grabbing a microphone out of nowhere. Everyone groaned and some of them blocked their ears, except for Lucy who had no clue why they were blocking there ears. He took a deep breath and started screaming/singing in a high pitch note. Lucy was somehow reminded of Gajeel when he went on stage to _try_ singing while playing the guitar while stuff is being thrown at him. When Orga stopped singing, some people sighed in relief and other clapped, such as Lucy.

"That was very good, Orga," she smiled as he sat back down again. He grinned and thanked her and everyone went back to drinking their beer.

It was midway through the afternoon and the dragon duo and Lucy decided to go back to the house. On the way, Lucy was thinking where she would live, because she can't just depend on her new friends all the time. "Rogue-kun, do you know any apartments that rent for a good price?" She asked while looking into the distance. There were many people in the market place. Kids playing around and their mothers calling out to them to not go far or women buying food for tonight's dinner. It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the blue sky, no clouds to be seen. Rogue looked down at her, thinking of places, but has a better idea.

"Why not stay with us? We have a extra room for you to stay in."

"I just don't want to be a burden, you know?" She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Then why don't we make a deal. You cook us dinner and do the house chores and in return you can stay," he offered. She thought about it, since it was a good deal. I mean, how many times will you get a deal as good as that? Although, it is a lot of cooking since there are two dragon slayers, not just one. She accepted the offer with a smile on her face and he had a small smile in return. Sting was kind of excited that blondie is going to live with them and best of all, she is going to cook for them! He thinks that all women cook well, since he believes the theory that women belong in the kitchen (-.-' that is so not true, I would probably be the worst girl to be in a kitchen xD ). They finally arrived home and it was around 5 in the evening. Lucy found out that her new room was right next to Rogue's while Sting's room is at the other side of the house (... this house is quite confusing... should I make a house plan or something... ?). Her room was white and had a queen size bed that was against the wall. Next to the bed there was window of the town and there was a large, light brown wardrobe across her bed. Basically her room was empty, so Rogue suggested that she will sleep in his room that night and that they will shop for furniture and other supplies tomorrow. Of course, she doesn't really mind that, it will just be one night and nothing will happen.

Around 6, Lucy dressed up in a strapless, dark blue dress that was a inch above her knees and matching one inch heels. Rufus said he will pick her up at 7:30 for dinner, and it was just a friendly offer, not a date, right?

* * *

**Wow. That wasn't a very good ending for a chapter... But next time will be better! Promise! :) Cya xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am very sorry, another short chapter :S and I might not update in two days. I will do my homework first and when I am up in date of homework, I will write the next chapter. Sorry guys :s (But look on the bright side, at least I didn't stop writing, and I do not intend to, this is my first fanfic and I shall not make it in an incomplete story that is totally crappy). Well enjoy! :D (and by the way this is more of a Lufus chapter, but at the same time not... you'll see what I mean if you read his plan).**

**I do not own anything, blah blah blah :P**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Blondie!" I heard Sting yell from the other side of the house. '_Ugh, such a big mouth! What does he want now, I fed him a while ago!_' I decided to go to the room where he was, which is the kitchen, '_of course he would hang in there_'. I saw Sting sitting back in a dinning chair with his feet up on the table, which made me feel disgusted. I mean people eat there! Who wants to have stinky feet on something you eat on?

"What do you want?" I asked, obviously irritated. It was 7:20, which was almost the time when Rufus promised. Sting checked me out and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you dressed like that?" When he asked that, I felt an anime angry mark form on my head. '_Wasn't he with us for the entire day? Where the hell was his brain... unless he doesn't have one which would explain a lot_'.

"Rufus asked me out to dinner, remember?" As I stated that, I felt a slight change in the atmosphere; which would be a dark aura. I looked away from Sting to see who was emitting this aura and found Rogue leaning on the door frame with his usual stoic face, but only scarier looking.

"Just make sure you come home in time, if the door is lock then tough luck," he said with an annoyed tone, something seemed to bother him terribly. I was quite shocked of what he just said, he was much nicer earlier, is this his true self?

"And how late will you lock the doors?" I asked shyly, being a bit nervous due to the fact that he looked very serious about this.

"11pm, sharp. 30 seconds late and you will be sleeping out on the streets, I will show no mercy," he replied coldly and walked away.

"Ouch, someone's got on Rogue's cold side. I feel sorry for you... not!" Sting laughed. This angered me more, oh the things that I would do if it wasn't for the fact that he is much stronger than me and that I am living inside of his house! I growled due to frustration but was snapped from my thoughts when I heard the door bell ring. Rushing towards the door and opening it, I came face to face with Rufus, who was dressed in a red blouse and black pants along with a black vest. In his hands he had a crimson red rose, almost black which he gave to me with a smile. In his other hand he had a light brown picnic basket.

"You look dazzling as always, Miss Lucy," he said with a smile and kissed her hand softly.

"Same to you, Rufus," I smiled back and bowed a little, my lady manners seemed to kick in.

"Shall we go?" He asked kindly while holding his arm out for me to grab, which I did. We walked down the empty streets with the full moon high in the sky and in silence, the good, comfortable silence that is.

**Rufus P.O.V.**

'_For me, this 'date' was going well so far. The plan is simple and easy. With my gentlemen charms, I will capture her heart and from the way Rogue looks at her, he likes her; even though he is stupid enough to not realize that. His face expression shall be worth all this trouble, just imagine the stoic Shadow dragon slayer showing his emotions_'. Right now, I was leading to this place I have found. I was planning to go picnicking with her by a lake in the forest. From what I have heard, it was a good way to win a girl's heart. After a long walk, we have reached our destination. I watched her face lit up in awe as she watched the bright moon reflect in the tranquil lake. While she was admiring the view, I set up the picnic. I spread the red and white checkered blanket on the soft, dark green grass. Then I put down the food, which was oysters, salad, strawberries, French wine, grapes, French cheese, crackers, and cocktail sausages (I asked my friend what would be romantic with a picnic and she just replies cocktail sausages- because it would be funny-, pickle or cucumber -.-'). Lucy looked back towards me and gasped from surprise. So far, my plan is working.

"It's so pretty," she said with a smile. I smiled back and motioned my hand for her to come sit next to me, which she did.

"I try," I replied simply. The night was quite nice, even though I do not really want to admit. We talked about ourselves and what our goals are while eating and drinking wine. I have learned that she is light-weighted Her cheeks was red and her eyes were half lidded due to alcohol. It was around 10, so I decided it was time to go, "Lucy, we should go back home now. It is getting quite late." She looked at me confusingly, but nodded anyways. She must not know what was completely going on since she did drink 4 glasses of wine, and I drank the rest. I packed everything up, and offered her my hand. She gladly accept it and I pulled her up to her two feet. Lucy held onto me so she could actually stand and not fall over. I was, as well, having a hard time to walk, but not as bad as her. She was stumbling on every step she took, this must be the first time she drank. It was 10:30 when we reached the house of the Dragon Duo, and I knocked on the wooden door, in which Rogue opened up. He looked at Lucy and I for a while with a bit of hatred in his eyes. I suddenly got an idea and it was perfect for this moment. "Sorry to disturb you Rogue at this time. Lucy isn't in the best state right now, since she had a little bit too much to drink," I then turned to face Lucy who was looking back at me with her chocolate eyes, "goodnight Lucy." I then cupped her right cheek and leaned down to kiss her. As our lips touched, I heard the door slam shut. I pulled away from the shocked Lucy, I really had to keep a laugh in. Rogue was such an amusing guy at times, the world is full of dense fools.

"You can sleep somewhere else Lucy. Goodnight!" Rogue yelled from the other side of the door, and by the sound of his voice, he was very annoyed with what he saw. Lucy started to bang on the door with a sad face.

"Rogue! This isn't funny! It isn't even 11 o'clock!" She yelled as her face became more red than ever. Lucy sighed and leaned on her back against the door, but then the door opened revealing a annoyed Sting and Lucy fell backwards onto him. This was an amusing night, indeed.

"Ugh, Blondie! You're loud! Just come inside. Bye Rufus," he said as he pulled her inside of the house, leaving me out here in the quiet night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is another chapter! Finally got it done (I had to sneakily work on it while doing my science fair, sigh, I am so going to fail xD but writing is too much fun!) Sorry for any mistakes. Please enjoy :) and I will try to update a chapter every 2 days again (since I got most of my work done! (^_^)\m/)**

**I do not own any of the characters or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

Sunlight rays dance their way down onto Lucy's sleeping face. She groaned and turned to the other side, mumbling something about hating mornings. Her head was hurting a lot, since she drank a bit too much last night. That's right, last night she went on a date with Rufus, but she doesn't remember what happened after a few glasses of wine. Lucy tried to go back to sleep, but this one hell of a headache wouldn't allow her to. Then a annoyed Sting yelled telling Lucy to get her lazy arse out of bed and make breakfast. So far this really wasn't her morning, but it couldn't get worse, right? Wrong. Sting got impatient waiting for his delicious food that he went to Lucy, who was specifically laying on a couch in the living room since she was so drunk and really tired, and dragged her by her legs to the kitchen. This did not please Lucy at all, so she thought of revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge. While cooking, to be more precise, she was cooking eggs and bacon, she put hot sauce in Sting's eggs. '_Hopefully he would be stupid enough to not be able to smell the hot sauce, or rather extra spicy hot sauce_', she snickered at the thought. This was something she always carried around for Natsu, since he loved eating fire-like foods. As soon as she was done with preparing breakfast and the table, which was set with cutlery, napkins (since Dragon-slayers weren't always the... neatest creatures when it comes to food), glasses, drinks, and such, Rogue and the exceeds came in the room. Lucy put on her most innocent she possibly can, although deep inside she was laughing evilly awaiting for her plan to fall in place.

"Eat well!" Lucy cried out joyfully, which made the boys a bit suspicious. They looked at their food, then back her, and then back at the food deciding that she did nothing wrong. All of them ate in silence, while Lucy took a few glances at Sting, who was sitting on her right.

"What are you staring at Blondie?" He asked after stuffing bacon in his cheeks like a hamster.

"Oh nothing... Nothing at all..." she replied innocently while continuing to eat. Just then Sting stuffed all of the eggs (well as much as he possibly good...) along with the unknown hot sauce. All of a sudden his face turned red as lava and steam came out from his ears and nostrils.

"WATER!" He screeched as he threw half of his body onto the table to reach the cup of water, which apparently wasn't enough at all. Sting quickly drank everyone else water, even the cats' water, then ran into the kitchen and drank what seemed gallons of cool liquid. Lucy was having a very hard time to hold in her laughing, but so was Rogue. The exceeds were already rolling on the table laughing to their hearts content and sooner or later Rogue and Lucy joined the laughing festival. Sting could not even feel his tongue anymore, and oh boy, was he angry. "You, Blondie!" He said with a stern voice, "what do you have to say about burning the great and might Sting Eucliffe's tongue?"

"Oh, I am sorry Stingy-Bee, I really didn't mean to. I guess cooking for Natsu so many times, I got used to it," she said, hoping he would accept her excuse.

"Alright, fine, I will let you go this time..." he said, "but.."

...

'_That stupid Sting! I have to wear clothes that he buys for an entire week! He is the worst person in the fashion category_' Lucy thought sullenly to herself. She was now wearing a Lolita dress (it looked like this i00. img/pb/321/843/464/464843321_ but only shorter.. ). Her hair was done in a messy bun and wore a white frilly Lolita head bang that had two small black ribbons on each side.

There she was walking on the streets of Shirotsume behind Rogue and Sting, while getting stares of many men or in other words... perverts. Lucy really didn't like all of the hungry stares she was getting and she would've been at home hiding from the world due to shame, but Sting had to convince her to go with them to the guild. To be honest, Rogue would always look at her in the corner of his eyes every once in a while. '_I am just making sure she is okay... Just making sure she's okay.. Just.. She's so beautiful, of course I cannot look away... Oh shut up inner me!_' and of course tried to make excuses just to take a glance at her beauty, I mean any guy would, right? He still didn't understand why he wanted to look at her all day long. '_I think I am getting sick, I should go see a doctor later on..._' oh poor Rogue who is so terribly confused by his own feelings.

They soon reached the guild to be greeted by the Sabertooth team. Yukino hugged Lucy and they were already acting like they had known each other for their entire lives. The guys of course did not really want to listen to their girly conversations about clothing, celestial spirits and whatever girls talk about, so they sat on a separate table in the far right corner drinking beer.

"So how did your date go yesterday, Rufus? Did you get her in bed?" Orga asked out of the blue and Rogue chocked on his beer while thinking about Rufus and Lucy in bed. They all looked at him weirdly before continuing their conversation.

"No, but I do know ho much glasses of wine she can drink before she's drunk, and I kissed her. Isn't that right... Rogue?" Rufus replied with a smirk on his lips. Rogue could not help but feel this weird sort of anger rise in him. All he did was do a simple nod and went back to drinking beer.

"Are you going to ask her out on a date again?" Sting asked, though he was thinking about how in the world could anyone go on a date with that... that... demon! Of course he had his revenge by making her dress up in outfits he picked out for a week, but that doesn't mean he won't think of her as a demon who nearly burnt off his tongue.

"I am not sure since someone probably won't agree," he replied, obviously talking about Rogue, although no one seems to notice anything. Rufus thought about the plan and decided to take a little break, because right now he believes if he does one little mistake at the moment, he will end up meeting the Devil himself. No one would want that, and he is too young to die, after all. "But what about you guys. Do you have eyes on anyone yet?" Every guy sat there for a moment, and suddenly the conversation began about women and other pervy stuff. This was total hell for Rogue, who was not totally interested in these stuff, well at least he would never admit anyways.

"I'm going to Lucy and ask her if she wants to train," he said as he got up from his seat, "Frosch, stay here with Sting and Lector," and walked over to Lucy who was still talking to Yukino. Lucy noticed that the brunet stoic man walking up to her. She wondered what he wanted since he seemed very annoyed with her yesterday. She felt her heart sink at that thought, but pushed that feeling aside.

"Hey Rogue, what's up?" Lucy asked as he reached her table. He looked a bit annoyed, still sulking about Rufus' and Lucy's date together. He really didn't like them together, maybe he will make it clear later on that she is not allowed to date him. Yes, he shall make house rules, acting like her father, or like an over protective brother.

"Do you want to train?" He asked, getting straight to the point. He just really wanted to get away from the guys, they were quite annoying and Lucy did say she wanted to train before, right? So why not help her out, that will also be a good excuse to get away from Sting and the rest.

"Sure! Lets go, see ya Yuki~!" Lucy said as she got out of her seat. 'Yuki' was a new nickname that she gave to Yukino, who was very happy and surprised since no one had called her that before. Rogue and Lucy then left the guild and into a nearby forest, which seemed like a pleasant place to train magic. The forest was beautiful, very peaceful, but dark. Only little rays of light shine their way through the thick trees. The air was cool and the wind carried the fresh forest scent through the air. They walked into a clearing located in the middle of the forest, and Rogue stopped. In the clearing there were beautiful flowers with the colours of pink to blue to yellow to purple to white, and the grass was a shade of dark blue/green. It was a beautiful view. Lucy stared in awe at the field while Rogue was still expressionless, but inside he also thought it was breath taking. To be honest, he didn't even know where he was walking to begin with, but it did lead him and her to a enchanting looking place.

"Summon one of your spirits and try to fight me," Rogue said removing his cape, throwing it on the ground, and getting in a fighting position. Lucy thought about a plan to use, she must think carefully. She still doesn't know what kind of attacks he can use, since all dragon slayers have different kind of magic uses.

"Open the gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" She yelled as she took Taurus key and summoned him with a flash of light.

"Ooh, Lucy~ Nice body you have there~" Taurus swooned with hearts in his eyes as he admired her body. '_Are spirits really like that? Perverted?_' Rogue thought and both, Lucy and him, sweat dropped.

"Taurus, attack that man!" The blonde commanded and the strong bull took out his large axe from his back and charged to the man. Rogue suddenly disappeared by turning into a shadow following Taurus. Lucy did not expect this, she was quite shocked that he disappeared just like that into thin air! Suddenly a punch was thrown across Taurus' face which send him flying across the field. Lucy then knew where Rogue had gone off to, he had turned his body into shadows. The spirit tried to punch him, but missed every time.

"Shadow dragon's roar!" Rogue yelled as hundreds of shadows gushed from his mouth giving a direct hit on Taurus.

"Close gate!" Lucy yelled, she was shocked. Her spirit couldn't even land a hit on him! She then summoned Scorpio and Virgo. Scorpio immediately used Sand Buster, which hit Rogue, but he used his dragon roar just in time. The sand disappeared, but Lucy and her spirits were no where to be seen. He looked around and try to feel their presence, but to no avail. Suddenly the ground underneath him moved, but he was too slow to move and was flown upwards by the force. A whip tied around his ankle and he was pulled down and smashed into the ground. Rogue was impressed that she actually hit him, '_I guess I shouldn't underestimate a girl or celestial mage_,' he thought. He got up and fought the spirits, although it was basically 3 against one, he still knew that if he took out the owner, the spirits shall disappear. Turning on his heels, then ran towards Lucy yelling "Shadow Dragon's slash!" Lucy eyes widen as she realized that he was going to punch her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing had hit her. She opened her eyes to see Loke holding onto Rogue's fist. The Lion spirit, who was quite handsome, turned to look at Lucy and smiled. He went down on his knees and said,

"Your knight in shining armor is here, my princess," Rogue was suddenly suspicious about their relationship. '_What does that spirit mean to Lucy and her to him? What relationship are they in?_' he thought as his brows furrowed in confusion and jealousy. "And Lucy," Loke continues and smirked, "I have something that can make you stronger."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter you guys were waiting for! Hope you enjoy it! Also, I just uploaded my second fanfiction/ first one-shot (pairing= RoLu, Rogue x Lucy) if you want to read (it's called One Summer Day). Also, I am planning on making a song fiction for "Return of the Werewolf" (by Timeless Miracle )? And if so, what paring would you like it to be? Rogue x Lucy or Natsu x Lucy (instead of one character dying, I am going to twist it a bit up). Don't be shy, just tell me (another thing is that I am already working on another RoLu story). Thanks**

**I do not own anything of Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I have something that can make you stronger."

"Y-you do? Well, what is it?" Lucy asked desperately and there was a very long intense silence. Loke looked very serious as if he was going to say the most important thing in the world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My lips," the lion spirit then said with sparkles in his eyes. There was another long silence, but one with confusion at what he just said. Loke then decided to explain, "well master, if you kiss them, you'll feel the power of love!" He leaned in with his lips out, waiting for that kiss. Rogue seriously felt like he was going to punch the daylights out of him, but Lucy beat him to it by hitting him on the head.

"This is serious, Loke," she said with angry marks forming all over her head with annoyance. The blonde was very excited when he said he had something that would make her stronger, but now it turned out to be a joke. Leo, A.K.A Loke, got up from the ground, rubbing his head where his master had hit him.

"Well, I wasn't totally joking," he said and Lucy's ear perked up at his words. She looked at him, eyes burning with wonder, "There is this lost magic called lion slaying magic. It is really rare since only the leader of the Zodiac, me" he paused to wink and point at himself, "can give and teach this magic. Unlike the second and third generation of Dragon slayers who receive a Lacrima to grant them magic, to get lion slayer magic is to kiss Leo (the leader of the Zodiac, etc.)." Lucy stood silent for a while, thinking about what he just said. It was a hard decision, to gain this power by kissing a spirit, more less, a spirit she made a contract with. It was also like kissing a really good friend of brother, even. Although, Loke did offer it to her, so it wouldn't be wrong, right? I mean in the end they both benefit from it, well except for Rogue who was sulking inside considering that Lucy was desperate to become stronger to prove Natsu wrong.

"Well, I'm going. See you home," the dark mage said irritably as he walked away from the clearing to only disappear in the thickness of the trees. '_What's up with him?_' Lucy thought, confused by Rogue's sudden actions. She then turned to face her loyal spirit and nodded her head in agreement that she will kiss him in order to gain lion slaying magic. Loke cupped her left cheek gently and leaned in. He was quite happy that he gets to kiss Lucy; she was everything to him since he owed her his life. The space between their lips closed and a bright light shined and soon faded when they parted. Her face was covered with a blush and she felt a new and stronger flow through her body. Loke grinned as he looked down at her, he was now going to have to teach how to use her new power.

"Okay, now we'll start with the basics of lion slaying, but first I have to explain it," he said as he laid down on the soft grass and Lucy soon did the same, "like I said before, it is a lost and rare magic. This magic will also give you the ability to transform into a lion; like Dragon force or a werewolf, I suppose. You also get the ability to re-equip, like Erza's magic, only you have a small amount of choices and that you can do in human and lion form. You can as well use the same power as me, and that is Regulus. Along with it all, you now have extra keen senses like a lion." Lucy nodded her head as in understanding. They got up to try out some of her new powers. "First think about being a lion and really focus your energy on it," he first instructed. The blonde pictured a lion in her mind and soon enough she was transforming into the big cat. It felt very strange since cats are on four legs and humans on two, but she got used to the different body structure and view quickly. She was a light golden colour, almost white, lion with a mane ( I know, female lions don't have manes, but w/e) and was also larger than a regular sized lion. Her eyes were still brown and her tail had white flames. "Good," Loke said, sounding impressed, because she got it quicker than he expected, "now think of armor," and so she did. Out of thin air, her back was covered with silver armor that had gold trimmings on the edges and went around her chest and a strap underneath the stomach and it was easy to move in, surprisingly. Underneath the armor was a crimson blanket with gold outlines ( armor like this, but only the colours I chose: .ca/imgres?hl=en&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GGGE_enCA449CA450&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=70hinHnFi9N-wM:&imgrefurl= . %3Ff%3D59%26t%3D9067%26p%3D521889&docid=ZOQRqpb-wOsiWM&imgurl= /wp-content/uploads/2009/10/WAR_HE_ &w=640&h=433&ei=1XwxUfSkBuaH2AWz04C4CQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:11,s:0,i:113&iact=rc&dur=457&sig=103110418259850067025&page=1&tbnh=173&tbnw=270&start=0&ndsp=16&tx=176&ty=82 )

"Well done, princess. You are a quick learner," he praised as he watched in amusement. He really didn't thought she would learn so fast, but after all, she is one of the best Celestial mages. And so Lucy trained with her new teacher, Loke, for the rest of the day until night fall with her new powers. She felt much stronger now and much more confident. She had mastered to re-equip in both, human and lion form, using Regulus, and other techniques such as "Roar of the Celestial Lion". She also found out that she can transform to half lion and half human, as in she would just have her lion ears and tail out, but it does give a boost in strength. She was now ready to continue her practice with the Dragon doe, now that she is on the same level. Loke was proud and disappointed that she mastered nearly everything in one whole day, since he wanted to spend more time with her as the player he is.

"I'm home!" Lucy called out into the house and heard the boys reply a muffled 'welcome home'. She grinned and walked into the living room to see Rogue sitting like a normal person where as Sting sits like a cave man with his feet hanging lazily over the black couch's arm rest.

"I heard that Rogue ditched halfway through your training because you are so bad," Sting said with a smile plastered on his face as in a way of mocking her 'weakness' even though he can sense her strong magic energy. Her face turned red with anger and humphed and looked away.

"Well for your information, he didn't exactly ditched... And Loke had to train me, since I now am the Celestial lion slayer," Lucy replied, feeling pretty proud of herself and her training.

"Well, whatever Blondie."

"You're blonde, too! Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Rogue, goodnight... Stingy-bee~!" And with that she rushed to her room before Sting could argue with his new nickname, in which case he dislikes with passion. When she entered her room she was surprised at what she saw. Her room wasn't plain and empty as it was this morning. The walls were light pink and orange curtains hung by the window. The bed was a queen size with hot pink covers and white pillows, which felt soft as clouds. There was a light brown desk across from her bed and next to it was a large, light brown wardrobe (like the one in Narnia, but only light brown) and a book case full of books about magic and fictions. Everything about this room had changed, if it wasn't for her being the only girl living in this house, she would have mistaken it for someone else's room. She smiled and decided to thank them in the morning. She changed from her Lolita dress and into pj, that obviously Sting picked out since it still hasn't been a week and they were very short black shorts and a tight purple tank top. Little did she know that it was actually Rogue who bought her the pajamas, since he had to help his companion pick clothes for Lucy.

She crawled into the warm, soft bed and fell asleep right away. All that training sure did tire her out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh! I am so sorry for a late update x'( please forgive me! I was totally behind with English (never in my life am I going to make a game board again! My hands are basically dead from drawing Middle Earth and writing cards and questions .) but here is the new chapter (just finished it, haha) and I believe I will (maybe) be on time with my update next time, because march break is after tomorrow! 3 :D Well enjoy~**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It has been a few weeks since Lucy had quit Fairy Tail and made a new start in her life. So far she was getting along with everyone in the guild, even Minerva, surprisingly. Although Rogue has been more grumpy lately due to the fact that Lucy spends most of the time training with _him_.

Loke has been an excellent teacher and so was Sting, who helped her in hand to hand combat. Poor Rogue was left alone on the sidelines secretly sulking yet he was still happy that she is happy and becoming stronger as time goes by. At any rate, she would probably be accepted to participate in the games. Yes, the GMG is just a few months away.

Everyone must train very hard to get a chance of enter the team since Jiemma is very strict about it.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Today was a very nice day; the grass was green, the sun was out, no clouds, just perfect! It was also very peaceful in the woods. Sabertooth Team and I are all going picnicking in the mountains this noon. No one in the group was talking, so you can hear everything.

The birds singing, the leaves of the trees dancing with the wind, and beetles and bees that hum in the sun. Nothing can be better than this gentle scene. Until _someone _had to ruin it!

"It is too quiet!" Sting complained as he was covering his face with his hand, trying to block out the sun rays. _Someone_ just had to talk and ruin the beautiful scenery! '_No, Sting isn't even a someone, he is more like a...a... thing! Something very annoying and just __**ugh**_' I thought to myself.

"Hn," was all that came from Rogue and Rufus then started humming a gentle tune makes things seem peaceful again.

"Just because I said it was too quiet, doesn't mean you have to hum some annoying song," Sting said, rather irritated. I couldn't help but hit his head with my fist. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Why don't you shut up for once?! " I yelled looking forward, ignoring all the stares I got for yelling. I have to say, I am even surprised that I snapped. I'm not the type of girl who would yell by being annoyed, seeing how I survived all that time with Natsu. But Sting was annoying from the start.

Flash back :

_"Sting and Rogue, I was just invited to a picnic tomorrow noon. So be ready at 9 am!" I shouted as I entered the house. There was silence, and even a little bit too quiet. That is one thing in this house, it is never quiet. _

_I walked into the living room and saw the two boys sitting on the couch, Sting reading some magazine and Rogue eating cookies while grooming Frosch. Yes, they are known as boys due to their childish behavior at times. I have also learned that Rogue likes being clean compared to Sting or even Natsu. _

_Is sighed, I didn't want to admit, but I did miss Natsu. Although he __**was **__the one who betrayed me and turned his back on me._

_Misery was soon replaced by anger when I remembered that they didn't hear me. They completely ignored my presence! And they know that I do not like that, definitely why I am saying something important._

_I walked in front of Sting and a frowned. I coughed to get his or Rogue's attention, but that didn't seem to work. Then I started to whisper his nickname I gave him "Stingy-bee" over and over in his ears, but again, that didn't work. I mean he utterly hates that nickname, it made him look childish; even though he is. I then decided to draw on Sting's face with my pink lipstick, but whatever he was looking at was much more interesting. I wonder if he is even on Earth?! What the hell is going through his head? Coming up with a new idea, I decided to lift up my shirt a bit._

_"Don't show your stomach just like that!" He growled as he saw me lifting my shirt. I sweat dropped that this idea actually worked. "You can only do that when you and I are alone, not when Rogue and the exceeds are here," Sting then added with a wink and a sly grin. Shivers went down my spine as I looked at him in disgust._

_"Ew. And I finally got your attention! We're going on a picnic with the rest of Sabertooth Team. Be ready at 9am, " I said while glaring at him. His grin immediately disappeared when he heard the news._

_"So you rather go on a picnic than have a good time with me," the blonde man said with a frown upon his face. _

_"Very much actually," I rolled my eyes. Who would want to spend 'time' with him than go on a peaceful picnic. Well, I am not sure if it would be peaceful, knowing that they are Sabertooth mages. Although Sabertooth members aren't as loud or rowdy as Fairy Tail members, they sure know how to be destructive and fierce. __"This picnic goes the same for you, Rogue." _

_Rogue just grunted and went back to concentrating on combing his exceed's green fur. Sting wouldn't stop bugging me about the picnic and having fun and all for the next few hours. Gosh, did it get on my nerves!_

End of Flash back:

See what I mean? I don't think I can survive with this player around much longer. Sure Loke was also a player, but not that big of a pervert. But Sabertooth is full of weirdos just like Fairy Tail; they just don't know it, or want to admit that.

We finally reached a beautiful meadow that was high on a hill and near a cliff. There was a large oak tree in the clearing of lush green grass that swayed in the wind. The view was also breath taking. The plains on the bottom will go as far as the eye can see; fields of gold, green, even flower fields of red, yellow, and orange. It was magnificent.

"AGHH!" I heard a terrible cry and I whipped my head around to see what happened. There Sting stood, panicking and sulking. I examined him closer and saw bird poop on his shoulder. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand to prevent from laughing, but couldn't help it.

Now I looked like a mad woman, rolling in the soft grass laughing my head off. Soon the rest joined and Sting was furious. Either birds hate him, or it really wasn't his day.

After having our good laugh, we set up the picnic under the large tree. The blanket was white with dark and light blue lines. On it, we had sandwiches, salads, fruits, and a variety of beverages. Sting had also taken off his vest and left to clean it in a near by lake.

We all talked a lot and had a great time. Somehow, I wished that it would always be like this, living in a happy moment forever. But time moves on, and that's why we have memories. To keep experiences close by and to learn from them. I am glad that I have new friends. I still write to Levy and my other friends from Fairy Tail. I, also, would send Levy my story every time I finish a new chapter; which she loves every time. But I do not know when I will see them again. I am not ready to go back to Mangolia.

"Blondie, we're going on a mission tomorrow along with Rogue," Sting while we walked back home. Now that I think about it, it has been a while since I've been on a mission. Since I moved here, I did go on a few small missions with the dragon duo. I nodded my head and he continued, "be ready at... 9.. no that's too early... 11 o'clock in the morning."

The sun had risen and the moon sunk. I rolled over to the other side of the bed to turn off the alarm clock that was beeping a very annoying, loud sound. I got up and dressed in my, now, usual outfit which was a black tank top, white shorts, black combo boots, and a white long jacket that has black trimmings on the edge and on the cuffs.

I wanted to do something different with my hair today so I summoned Cancer.

"What can I do for you, Ebi?" He said as he snipped his scissors a few times.

"Do you think you can do my hair?" I said, smiling sweetly at my spirit. He nodded and in no time he was done and went back to the spirit world after I thanked him. My hair now reached my waist and was lighter shade of blonde with black tips. I put it up in a high messy pony tail and head out of my room to cook breakfast for the two men and two cute cats.

They finally woke up, dressed in their regular outfits, and walked into the dinning room where the food was waiting for them. They quickly ate their pancakes and bacon as if someone was going to steal it away from them. '_I guess they will never learn table manners_,' I thought to myself.

"So, uh, what is the mission we're doing?" I asked, since Sting didn't really say what it was. He put his hand in the pocket of his pants and searched for the piece of paper. Finally finding it, he shoved it into my face. My eyes widen and yelled "WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter~ ^_^ it took me all day and hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed as her eyes widen in horror. She wished that this was all a joke, a nightmare that will end soon. She felt like scratching her eyes out when she saw the job paper. She didn't want to read it anymore, nor see the picture or any of it.

Now here she was, sitting on a seat next to Rogue and across from Sting, on a train, heading towards Mangolia, sulking. She didn't want to face her past, not now. Fear started growing in Lucy's soul the more she thought about facing him.

The job was to work together with Fairy Tail to take down this powerful dark guild. This reminded her of the time when they worked with other guilds to take down the Oracion Seis. The memories made her heart ache and made her feel sick from the bottom of her stomach.

It was said that the guild contains this very powerful mage that has rare magic, although people have not reported what kind of magic since all the people who have seen him ended up missing; never to be found again. Shivers rushed down her spine as she thought about the possibilities of his power.

Sure she became much more powerful and has new magic, but that doesn't mean she can beat every bad guy that comes in her path. She still cannot surpass Sting, although she was very close to finally beating him. She is still weak, mentally and mostly physically weak that is. Her memories and emotions always seem to get the best of her, but she still tries her best. That's all that matter right now.

The train ride was hell. It took a few hours to reach Mangolia's train station, but it felt like an eternity. Sting was keep on complaining about his motion sickness, while Rogue kept his stoic face but was still green and on the edge of throwing up. The two exceeds were singing train songs and other songs about motion sickness and fish. Lucy got tired of it all and slept til they reached her old hometown (since Fairy Guild was like a family to her).

They walked out of the train station, well for the dragon slayers, they stumbled out of the 'hell machine' as they called it. The skies were gray and the heavens looked like they were about to cry. The weather seemed to fit her mood well.

The walk was quiet, for none had dared to speak due to the tension in the air. They were on their way to the clients house, which was a large white mansion that had marble columns and a large dark wooden door. The large house was surrounded by a large, black fence that had a even larger gate that had swirls and had the writing "Magnolia Mayor".

When they opened the gate, it made a large creaking sound. Something felt a bit off, but they ignored it. The path looked like it hasn't been cleaned since the stones had moss growing on it and had a darker shade than it should, and there were weeds sprouting from the ground. '_Maybe they are having money problems..._' Lucy thought to herself as she studied the place. She had never actually visited the mayor of Magnolia before, so she wasn't sure how the mansion originally looked like.

They heard the gates behind them slam shut and the front doors opened, showing a short fat butler that had dark gray hair smoothed back with gel and a thin black mustache and had a pointy nose and wore a monocle on his left eye. His shirt was white with black vertical strips and wore a black jacket that has two split ends and had silver buttons that attach the jacket together on the bottom and wore black dress pants along with black shiny dress shoes.

"Follow me, mages of Sabertooth," he said in a lifeless tone as he turned around and head into the dark lobby. The lobby had large golden chandeliers that shone dimly and there were 4 hallways that lead to separate directions and the floor was made of black and white marble tiles. Each halls were labeled with numbers and looked quite dark and creepy.

The butler lead us into the hall number 2. The entire structure inside of the building was strange. Portraits were crooked and were also paintings of the oddest looking people, some even dressed as clowns. and there would be doors in the most random places, such as the ceilings or the floors. There was something really weird about this place, and not the good weird.

The butler and Sabertooth mages, along with the exceeds, reached a door that lead them into a large room, which looked like the office. There was a large black desk with a large red chair that was turned around to face a window that looked down upon Magnolia, on the right there were chairs.

The people who were sitting on the chairs scared Lucy. She felt her heart bash against her rib cage and her eyes widen. There sat Fairy Tail mages, none other than Team Natsu but not with Lisanna, '_strange_' she thought. Lucy and her companions made their way to their seats, which was next to the Fairy Tail mages. Sweat started to form on Lucy's head as she sat down two seats away from her ex-best friend.

Natsu on the other hand was actually happy that he saw Lucy. He really wanted to tell her something. An apology about a mistake he had made in the past. Kicking her off the team and driving her to the edge to quit the guild. To be honest, everything that had happened on that day and the following was a misunderstanding. He didn't even remember what he did, but was told afterwards. The memory and suffering still remain fresh in his brain:

**Flash back:**

_Natsu woke up with an aching feeling in his heart and head. He doesn't remember anything after Lisanna gave him this odd drink that was pink and inside a bottle that was labeled: "Control potion". Of course, the pink haired idiot ignored the label since he thought it was some kind of joke._

_Natsu made his way down to the guild with a large grin on his face. He really wanted to go on a mission with his best friend, Lucy, who was also his secret crush. The dragon slayer kicked the door open of the guild and said good morning to everyone but only got glares in return._

_Confused, he asked "What's wrong? Where's Lucy?" Gray came up to him with disgust written in his eyes and punched in the jaw. Natsu flied into the wall, creating a large dent, and got up, now pissed. "What the hell was that for?! All I did was ask a simple question! No need to hit me! Now answer me!" He yelled, furious that no one would tell him what's going on. He knew something wasn't right. His eyes scanned the room, in search of the blonde beauty._

_"She isn't here," Levy finally spoke up with sadness in her voice. She looked like she was on the verge of tears._

_"What?" Was all that came from Natsu's mouth. 'What do they mean she isn't here? It's one o'clock. She's always here at this time drinking her favourite smoothie by the bar' he thought to himself._

_"She left the guild," Gray answered as if he read Natsu's mind, and then continued " forever."_

_"What do you mean forever?! I thought Fairy Tail was her family! WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE ME BEHIND!" The dragon slayer now hurt and confused screamed in agony. Tears formed in his eyes as he imagine his days without Lucy. The sunshine of his life._

_"She left because of you!" Gray yelled, "you kicked her from the team and called her weak! You said she was a disgrace to call her a mage of Fairy Tail, a burden to everyone! It's your fault!" Natsu froze in fear, '_it was my fault? I kicked her out of the team that she and I created? But I don't remember doing any of this... What happened?_'_

_"What happened...? I don't remember any of this... I would never kick her out or call her weak, I-I love her... I love Lucy Heartfillia," he confessed and collapsed on his knees crying like there was no tomorrow. His confession shocked everyone. The dense Natsu knows what love is?! But they still are confused about him not remembering what had happened. Just then, Lisanna walked through the guild's doors with a large smile on her face but her smile soon vanished when she saw everyone crying, including Natsu._

_"N-Natsu, what's wrong?" She questioned, a bit nervous. The take over mage was scared if the potion effects wore off and that they found out what really happened. Sure she felt bad for drugging Natsu, who she loved ever since she was a child, but her selfish desires took over and so she decided to control Natsu's body to break and shoo Lucy away._

_"It was you, wasn't it..." Natsu said softly with bangs covering his eyes. Lisanna flinched from the cold tone of his voice. "You tricked me to drink that control potion... why? Why would you want to ruin mine and Lucy's life?"_

_"I-I didn't mean to... I'm so-sorry..." Lisanna replied, tearing up. She was terrified, never in her life had she seen Natsu this angry._

_"You're not sorry! You did it! And you won! How does it feel?!" Natsu yelled and ran out of the guild._

_Ever since, he kept his distance from everyone and went on many solo missions. Rarely anyone had seen him and he kept searching for Lucy, but to no avail. He never found her, but he never gave up._

_One day, he wanted to go on a mission with Erza and Gray. Natsu looked at the mission board and saw one that caught his interest. The reward was high, very high, 2, 000, 000 jewels for each guild. He looked at the other guild that he would be working with and his stomach turned upside down with hatred. Sabertooth. Their enemy._

_Sighing, he took the job anyways and was quite happy that the client was in Magnolia. No trains! Erza, Gray, and him walked towards the mansion and waited in the office for Sabertooth to arrive._

**End of Flash back**

Now here he was, sitting two seats away from Lucy. Sure she looked very different and if it wasn't for his sense of smell, he wouldn't have recognize her. He really hoped that she would forgive him and come back to him and Fairy Tail. Back to the old days. Although he knows hit wouldn't be that easy. He wasn't as big of an idiot as everyone thought he was.

The pink- salmon as Natsu would call it- haired boy knew she wad drowning in sorrow, he saw it in her eyes. This mission isn't so bad after all. It might bring them closer in the end. Someone clearing their throat snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his gaze away from Lucy and to the red chair.

The chair spun around, revealing a tall young man that wore a dark purple cape that had the collar sticking upwards with rips in it. He wore a white blouse underneath it with black dress pants. He had messy short brown hair, purple eyes and had piercings on his ear (specifically 3 on his left and 5 on his right). The man wore a sadistic smirk on his lips but it was faintly so that no one would notice. The mayor then spoke up in a deep voice "I see you have come mages from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Thank you. You already know that you have to take down this dark guild right?" Everyone nodded and he continued, "well then... Welcome to the game.."

Everyone was confused at what he then said. Game? What is this? then it hit them. It was all a trap. "Where is the mayor?!" Natsu spoke up, angry at being tricked.

"Oh, I don't know. I told my 'friends' to take care of him. But I've got to say, I'm impressed that you trashes caught up quickly with what I meant," the evil mage said with a sinister grin. "But for now, lets play a game. You won't be able to leave this mansion until you killed every member of the guild. In every room, there would be someone waiting. One of the rooms, I would hide and a lucky person would fight me, but of course whoever that is will suffer greatly" he laughed manically. His words, the way he plays with them, made them all feel sick to the core. There was no way they would kill someone! That would be a crime! "There's no escape! BEGIN!" He shouted as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter longer... but didn't feel like it . Don't worry, I shall (try to) make the next chapter longer ^_^ Cya next time!~ xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Finally finished the new chapter :D I also want to say that I might change the updating schedule to maybe 4 days, since I started writing a new story (a NaLu fanfiction) :) Thank you for all the support.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, nor the characters (well besides the ones I made up), all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone left standing in the 'Mayor's office', unsure of what just happened. They were confused how the dark guild wants the mages to fight them. Wasn't that the mission in the first place? Why would it be considered as a game? '_There's something off_' Lucy thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrows in suspicion.

Lucy then transformed into her lion form with the armor on. The Fairy Tail mages were, of course, surprised at the sight to see a human turn into a large cat. Natsu was the first one to recover with sparkling eyes.

"Wow, Lucy! I didn't know you can turn into a lion!" The pink headed boy said with amusement in his voice. The lion slayer was shocked that he recognized her. She thought that he hates her, that he forgot about her and would make fun of her once he sees her.

"What's it up to you, Natsu? I thought you hate me!" Lucy yelled and before anyone can stop her, she ran out of the room. She could hear Natsu calling out for her, but she didn't want to stop, she didn't want to face him.

She stopped in front of a door that looked like it was at the verge to rot away from life. Lucy pulled down with her large paw, the door opened with a loud creak. Her nose cringed and she frowned in disgust when the smell in the room went up in her nostrils. It smelled like decaying corpses.

Walking in the dimmed room, she took in all her surroundings. The room wasn't very large and looked worn out. The turquoise curtains were ripped and the windows were broken. On the ground, there was a Persian red carpet that brown and stained gold designs that looked like a tree with dark orange leaves and people leaving to war. There were blood stains and shards of glass scattered across the floor as well. On the right side of the room, there was a lonely white chair that was withering away and an old rope hanging above it. This sends shivers down Lucy's spine, knowing that it was there for suicide.

She was confused, not seeing anyone in the room. '_Didn't that creep say that there was a person in every room...?_' she asked herself, looking around once more.

"Come little lamb, walk to the chair and put the noose around your neck. It'll take you away from your miserable life. Come little lamb, come with me to the darkness where the agony is never ending. Let the shadows devour every little light and give your soul to the demons. Come little lamb, lets play," a sinister voice echoes in the room in whispers. Lucy eyes widen in horror. Still the human, or thing, was no where to be found.

"Who are you?! Come out and fight, coward!" Lucy roared, not wanting to show her fear. She bend her front legs into a fighting stance, ready to jump at anything that comes out.

"Those were the words I wanted to hear, little lamb," it said with an evil laughter at the end. A shadow moved in the dark corners of the room. It then revealed itself, coming out into the light of the red moon outside. The entire building seemed to be in another dimension, where only darkness lies.

Lucy was shocked at what she saw. It wasn't a full human being, nor was it more of an object or animal. It was a sort of chimera; a creature from the depths below. The creature had a face of a human that had lots of stitches, a glowing red eye since the other eye was missing, and had a deformed human body. It had ugly brown feathers on it's back and the hands were more like metal claws. It wore a worn out clown shirt that was yellow and had green, orange, and red polka dots and stained with crimson blood. The waist was connected to a tube which was attached to a black box. She assumed that it was a sort Jack in the Box chimera.

Lucy growled, she had to be careful, since she doesn't know what it could do. She leaped forward with her claw out. She threw down her paw with full force, but the chimera disappeared into mist. The lion quickly got back into a fighting position, eyeing the room to find it. All of a sudden she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, "boo," it whispered in low voice in her ear.

The next thing she knows is that she is flying across the room and into the wall, creating a fairly large dent. Lucy got back on her feet, and cried out,

"Road of the Celestial Lion!" A large beam of white light emit from her jaws and hit the chimera right in the face. It screamed out in agony and it crumbled to the ground. The only thing left of it was this dark black liquid. Lucy sighed in relief that the battle was over. Sure it was a short fight, but her body feel sore from flying into the wall.

She stalked out of the room and down the hall to find the next room. The Lion slayer didn't know how much rooms there were, nor what the others are doing. Regret started to spread in her soul. She wished she hadn't run away from Natsu and her comrades. They could have planned something and maybe even form teams.

'_I want to be in a team with Rogue... Wha-what am I thinking? He's just a friend.. just a house mate.. He's just fun to be around, even when he's grumpy. He's also very cute.. Stop thinking like that, Lucy! Bad!_' her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into a door. She opened the door, and this time the smell was different. Blood and food.

The room looked like a dining room. It had a large oval shaped wooden table that had a thin red table cloth. On it, there was a steel bowl with fruits, such as grapes, pure red apples, passion fruits, and there were silverware along with silver plates and a golden wine cup that had ruby red and emerald green gems engraved into it. There was a red liquid inside of the cup. Curiosity got the best of her and she stuck her tongue into it but quickly pulled away, eyebrows furrowed in disgust. It wasn't wine, it was blood. The disturbing iron tasting substance wouldn't leave her tongue.

"Delicious, isn't it?" A deep voice said. Lucy looked up and saw a man hanging upside down from a golden chandelier. He had black long hair and wore old fashioned clothing with the colours of gold, red, brown, and purple. The man also had a smirk on his face and jumped down from the lamps. "Blood is the most glorious thing on Earth, don't you think?"

"What are you?" Lucy asked curiously, not letting her guard down. His smiled widely, showing fangs that were still covered in blood.

"Isn't it obvious? I am a vampire. You know," he paused as he looked at her neck, "I never actually had blood from a lion. I wonder what it would taste like." With that he jumped forward and Lucy quickly jumped away, but something caught her tail. The vampire pulled onto her tail and flung her across the tables, spilling the fruits and blood everywhere. Her yellow fur was now stained with red, "you look quite delicious like that," he said, walking to her.

Lucy got up to her feet quickly, and was about to use lion roar, but was thrown down. The dark haired man was near her mane and neck, ready to bit and drain her blood. She won't allow that. She shall live, for Rogue, for Sting, and many more. Her claw ripped into his flesh and pushed him off. She then put the vampire's head between her jaws and bite down.

The monster soon turned into black liquid, like the other chimera. Lucy felt disgusted, like a monster, but these creatures were already dead. It cannot be helped, she must fight her way out of her, she must fight for her friends.

After killing 15 chimeras, she finally reached a large, black metal door. Lucy was about the open it, but stopped when she heard voices. She recognized them. One of the voices belong to Rogue and the other belonged to the guild's master. She quickly entered the room and saw them battling.

Rogue was heavily wounded, panting, and the other man barely had a scratch on him.

"Oh look, your girl finally joined," the man said, grinning like a maniac.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rogue threatened, he didn't want anyone hurting his Lucy. '_Wait, my Lucy? I should seriously stop sounding so possessive over her, she isn't even mine_', Rogue thought.

"I wonder what would happen if I do... What if I put this sort of spell on her? A spell that will make her so vulnerable and weak. It would be a shame if someone kill her in that state," the evil mage said and then spoke in a strange language. All of a sudden, a white light beamed towards Lucy.

"NO! LUCY!" Rogue cried out running towards her. Everything went in slow motion. Her eyes widen in fear as she saw the light coming towards her. She was too shocked to move and then it hit her. All she felt was pain, her mind slipping away into darkness and all she could hear was Rogue screaming her name.

The shadow dragon slayer finally reached, and reached for her before she could fall to the ground. Tears formed in his eyes, he had to admit, he was scared. As he grabbed her, all he felt was clothes. '_No! She __**can't **__be gone!_' he thought and looked down to the ground to find a-

* * *

**Haha, I made a cliff hanger ^_^ sorry guys, just gotta make it more interesting ;)**

**Well, cya guys xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo! Here's the new chapter! :D and if anyone is confused, or if anyone noticed, Lucy was in her lion form before the spell hit her, but when the spell did hit her, she was forced to transform back into a human :3 Well, enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters (I only own the made-up characters). **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rogue looked down to see a small child wrapped in Lucy's jacket. The child looked around the age of six and had short blonde hair and warm brown eyes. It reminded him of Lucy. It then hit him. Lucy was turned to a child, which does put her in a vulnerable and weak state and it would hurt more to see Lucy, as a child, be killed in front of him.

Anger coursed through Rogue's was disappointed in himself that he didn't save Lucy in time. It should have been him to be hit with the spell, not Lucy. How dare that man hurt his woman, well as in comrade of course.

Shadows bloomed around him, his eyes glowed with furry, and he was ready to kill if he had to. '_For Lucy!_' he screamed in his head as he charged forward with a fist ready to punch the daylights out of the evil mage. Before the man had a chance to react, Rogue's fist cam in contact wit his jaw, sending him flying across the room. The dragon slayer wasn't done yet, not even close.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue roared, sending shadows towards the enemy, who was still laying against a wall that he hit earlier. The shadows devoured him, and when it vanished, he was bleeding badly and had many cuts and bruises.

Rogue then stalked towards him, like a predator hunting its prey, and when he reached him he used almost every magic move he knows; Shadow Dragon's Slash, Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang, Shadow Dragon's Claw, and Shadow Dragon's Roar.

Little Lucy was frightened by the sight. She had never seen Rogue this angry before and in this state, he looks much scarier since everything was much larger due to her height. She wrapped herself in her in her now over sized jacket and closed her eyes with tears that flowed down her red cheeks. Lucy had never been this scared before. Sure she had been through a lot in her life, but right now, Rogue was ten times scarier than Erza and even Natsu when he is angry combined.

Once the battle was over and the bad guy was literally beaten to a pulp, Rogue slowly walked up to the frightened girl. He really didn't mean to scare her, he actually had no idea what came over him when the man had threatened to kill her and turned her to a little girl.

'_With Lucy in this state, I would look like a pedophile if I cuddle or kiss her..._' Rogue thought, but then stopped in his tracks, eyes widening when he realized what he had just thought. '_Bad Rogue! Don't think like that! I would never do that to Lucy._' He blushed imagining him and Lucy together and his heart was beating faster than ever, '_maybe I should go see a doctor_.'

Lucy opened her eyes to see Rogue crouching down in front of her, looking straight into her eyes. She crawled backwards, trying to get away from him. It's not like she means to, it's just that she witnessed him beating the life out of someone. She hasn't even seen Natsu fight like that. Rogue slightly frowned to see that Lucy backed away from as if he was some kind of demon. Sighing, he rubbed his temples out of frustration.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lucy," he said softly, "come here. Lets meet up with the rest and go home." Lucy got up and slowly walked to him, clutching tightly on the jacket which covered her small body. Rogue smiled gently, holding his arms out, waiting for her. She was soon in his arms and he held her so that his left arm supported her weight and his right arm was there to make sure she didn't fall out of his grip.

The door opened revealing Team Natsu, Sting and the exceeds. At first they were confused, seeing a little girl of the age of six in Rogue's arms, but he soon explained what happened and they were all shocked. Natsu was furious that Rogue didn't protect her well enough.

"You should have tried harder to protect her!" Natsu yelled at Rogue, who was now feeling for guilty.

"I know, I'm sorry," Rogue said, looking down to his feet. He really didn't feel like getting scolded, definitely by someone who had hurt Lucy. "But," he began, "I am not the one who kicked Lucy out of her new family." Rogue knew that Lucy already had a hard childhood, how her father became cold and distant after her mother died and how her family went broke and her father apologizing. He also knew that she felt guilty when she came back from Tenrou, seeing all those gifts that were sent by her father and then hearing that he had died. It must have been very hard for her, but she had another family, Fairy Tail. A family where she felt accepted for who she was, but then she was kicked out by the person who had brought her there.

Natsu froze, he realized that the Shadow Dragon Slayer was right. He had kicked Lucy out, even though he was under control, it was still his fault. Tears formed at the corner of his dark green eyes. "I know that is my fault... But it wasn't me... It was Lisanna.." he said through his teeth. "Lucy, I am sorry.." Natsu apologized, looking straight into her eyes, before looking down with his hair covering his eyes. "Lisanna tricked me by making me drink this control potion.. It was her doing, although I was the one who trusted her blindly. I mean she was my childhood friend, I didn't know that she would do something like that. I'm sorry I broke your heart... Please come back to Fairy Tail with me, with us, Lucy," he sniffled, trying his best to not show that he is crying his eyes out.

Lucy felt touched by his words. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her heart rate quickened. She had no idea that Lisanna was behind it all, Natsu really didn't mean it. "It's okay Natsu," she said in a soft voice. Natsu's head jerked up and hope glowed in his eyes, even though he knew that there will be a 'but'. "I forgive you, but I cannot abandon Sabertooth, or Rogue and Sting. Not after all they did for me. Lets be good friends again and I promise that I will visit you once in a while," Lucy smiled and cupped Natsu's right cheek with her tiny hand. Natsu was happy that they're friends again, even if she doesn't want to return to Fairy Tail, but his heart still quenched with pain that she only and will always see him as a friend. But he has decided that it was okay. As long she doesn't disappear from his life. He could also see that she likes someone else, '_take good care of her for me, Rogue or I'll burn you to crisp._'

The pink haired man grinned his usual goofy grin and held his little finger up, "pinky promise?" Lucy smile grew larger and giggled, wrapping her little pinky finger around his.

"Pinky promise!"

In the background, Erza, Gray, and Sting were stunned at what happened. Gray and Erza still couldn't believe that it was Lucy that they saw earlier. She had changed so much and they never thought that she would end up joining Sabertooth. Although they were happy that Lucy was happy, even if she is in the guild that was Fairy Tail's enemy.

"Maybe we should go to Levy to see how long this spell would last or how to break it," Erza spoke up. They all turned to face her and thought about it for a while and then agreed.

"First we need to find the mayor and then get some clothes for me!" Lucy chirped, feeling slightly embarrass that her clothing were too big. Everyone's faces were blank for a while, realizing that they had totally forgotten about the mayor, unless that was also part of the scheme.

There answers were soon answered when they heard banging on a closet door that was in the room. Sting slowly walked to it and opened it carefully and the mayor of Magnolia fell out, tied in ropes and duct tape over his mouth. The Light Dragon Slayer soon went into action, pulling off the duct tape, pulling off half of the mayor's white mustache. The man, who looked like in his late 50s, yelped in pain. He wore a white jacket, white dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white with thin black horizontal lined blouse with a red tie. He was also short and chubby and had a comb over hair style, bushy white eyebrows and now a half mustache.

"Thank you for saving me and taking out the dark guild," he said with a gruff voice, "like I promised, each guild will receive 1, 000, 000 jewels AFTER YOU GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES!" Sting quickly took off all of the ropes and helped him on his feet.

Everyone left with the money and leaving behind a grumpy mayor. They were now on their way to Fairy Tail, of course stopping on the way to buy Lucy new clothing, which Sting won't help with. It had been quite an interesting and rough day for all.

* * *

**Next chapter will basically be about the spell/Fairy Tail/Levy blah blah blah :P**

**Cya next time xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Here's my new chapter! :D I want to apologise for any mistakes :) if you have any ideas, please just tell me and I shall try my best to add them to the story ^_^ so enjoy! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The wizards walked down the streets of Magnolia in the direction of Fairy Tail. Lucy was still wrapped in her large white and black jacket and irritated. She was still being held by Rogue and she was not really happy about it. The little girl was still the same old Lucy from before, it was just that her soul was trapped in her six year old body, but that doesn't mean she had to be carried around as if she was going to run away from her parents.

They soon stopped in front of a clothing store, which was the most popular store here in Magnolia and maybe even Fiore. Its clothing is made with the finest cloth in all of Fiore. The store had two large windows and had a caramel wooden door that had four small windows in it. The walls were wooden and painted a cream yellow and had a white large sign that had a boarder of yellow and pink squiggly lines and flowers above the door that had pink large letters that spelled "sunflowers".

"Lucy and I are going shopping for clothes, while you guys stay out here and wait," Erza said in a stern voice, knowing that Sting was a pervert; Lucy wrote a letter to the guild, saying that he made her wear revealing out fits that one time for an entire week. She grabbed Lucy from Rogue's grip, feeling a little bit more comfortable since Erza is a girl.

"No! I wanna come!" Natsu complained in a childish voice. The red head was starting to feel like a mother with two children and she did not like that. Not at all, for it made her feel old.

"Fine, but no one else. Are we clear?" She said, quite irritated. It was a good thing that Natsu wasn't a pervert and was more dense than a rock. So it was safe to think that he wouldn't pick weird things for a six year old girl.

The boys nodded there head eagerly, not wanting to face death this early, knowing that Erza will show no mercy to those who oppose her orders. They all sat down on wooden benches that had black metal legs and frame.

The girls and boy walked into the clothing store and their nostrils met a flowery perfume smell. This made Natsu sneeze, not being used to perfume this sweet and strong. Sure he had Lucy as a partner, before all the event happened, for a long time and she always wore sweet perfume. But this perfume in the store would remind you of old ladies that put an overdose of the flowery smelling substance.

Lucy let out a little giggle at the disgust face expression of Natsu. His inner eyebrows raised, his eyes scrunched and one corner of his mouth pulled down ( basically the 'Excalibur face (ﺧ益ﺨ) if you watched Soul Eater you would understand ;) ). Her soft laughter caught the idiot's attention and smiled.

The store didn't very different from the outside. The walls were also a creamy yellow colour and it had golden framed mirrors around the room. There were silver clothing racks that held plenty of clothes of different size and there were caramel coloured wooden shelves against the walls that also held clothing.

Erza put down the blonde girl so she can chose some clothing herself. Lucy walked around, excitedly, looking through clothing for kids. She had never been able to chose her own dresses as a child, since her maids and family members would always buy it for her.

"Hey Luce! I found a dress for you!" Natsu yelled cheerfully a he ran to her. In his hands there was a pink puffy dress that had a white long sleeves that had frilly cuffs, white sash with a large white bow and a white under layer skirt. It actually looked cute, which is really rare, since this _is_ Natsu who picked it out.

Lucy eyes sparkled as she turned around with the dress on in front of a large mirror. She really felt like a princess and she even had matching pink ballerina shoes. Natsu even poorly tied a pink bow in her short blonde hair.

"This outfit is perfect!" Lucy squealed in delight and hugged Natsu's left leg. Erza used Lucy's money, that she just earned from the mission, to pay for the dress and other clothing and accessories.

"Finally!" Gray, Sting, Rogue and the exceeds cried out in joy when they saw the others coming out of the store after an hour. Rogue had to admit, he found Lucy very adorable looking in her pink dress.

They continued walking to the guild, needing Levy to do some research. The run down guild came into view, which was located on a small hill. Sting and Rogue stopped walking, their mouth hanging open with surprise.

"Wow the place looks like a dump," Lector commented as he studied the small building, which had a wooden colourful wind mill.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch agreed. Lucy and the Fairy Tail mages didn't mind how it looked like. After they have disappeared for seven years, the guild nearly went bankrupt and had to leave the first guild building. But Fairy Tail is working to get their first guild back.

Rogue felt something small wrap around his middle and index finger and pulled him towards the guild. He looked down to find that it was Lucy's small hand. The Shadow Dragon Slayer smiled and let himself get dragged along.

They enter the guild to find Levy sitting across Gajeel chatting their days away. Levy had wrote to Lucy that her and Gajeel's relationship was growing stronger by the time and not so long ago, he had asked her out. Lucy was very happy for her best friend. She was also happy that Natsu and her are friends again.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Sabertooth mages. Everything was quiet, except for the few coughs that were heard every now and then. The air became tense and Lucy was clinging onto Rogue's cape.

"Why are Sabertooth mages doing here?!" Gajeel yelled, breaking the silence in the room.

"We need Levy to help us out a bit," Erza replied, looking at Levy, who looked confused as to why she was needed.

"What does shrimp have to with those two idiots and a... girl?" Gajeel said, finally spotting the girl clinging closely to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Everyone's attention then drifted to the blonde girl, who reminded them of their once stellar mage, Lucy.

"A spell has been casted on Lucy and now she is trapped in this body," Rogue explained, his face showing no emotion, although deep inside he was panicking as if the world was going to end. Mira was the first one to go up to them and squealed at Lucy's cuteness and pinched her cheeks.

"Aw, you're so cute, Lucy!" Mirajane said cheerfully, "let me get you your regular drink," she added and winked before walking into the kitchen. Levy got up from her chair and gestured the group to follow her, and they did.

She led them into a small library and took out a few books based on spells and magic. The books were old and large with the spines ripped and the pages dusty. Levy used her magic glasses to look through the words quickly, while the two teams were waiting patiently in the background for answers.

It was an hour after Levy had been going through books to look for the spell. An hour for Lucy to drink her strawberry milkshake, an hour for Rogue to read some books, and hour for Sting and Natsu to fight along with Gray who also want to fight his pink haired best friend, an hour for Erza to polish her swords and eat her strawberry cake, and an hour for the exceeds to argue about who is the best dragon slayer.

"Found it!" Levy cried out joyfully, while stretching out her arms. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around her, watching her with curious eyes. "This was the spell," the blunette pointed into a big leather brown book that had a large amount of old paper. They looked at the page and there were words that read ':: Tsech mjlu Ðul ze Gsui, Ge ålk jyu sau Ôkli yolsh erka yourlie li gescho Ôkli yiyo kio -lomy ui schalo-ji. Sau ze Gsui, Ge huy j-io rew.' with the English translation underneath: 'Oh holy God of Time, I beseech thy power to use it upon the enemy to transform them into their child forms. Power of time, I cast upon thee.'

"There are side effects that may occur with this spell," Levy began, "it should only last up to a week, but on rare occasions, the spell may never dissolve. The spell may also switch personalities, for an example the person can be childish at one point and the next second they will act like they are in x460. The eye or hair colours might change. The people who also have this spell casted on them might also get sick easier. I believe that is all." Everyone sighed in relief that it will only last week. Rogue was extremely happy that Lucy will only be six for a week before she turns back to her original age with that beautiful body and great cooking skills.

The Sabertooth mages were at the train station along with the Fairy Tail mages who were there to bid them farewell. Natsu hugged the little Lucy tightly and both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Luce, but don't worry, I will visit you very soon to see if they take care of you correctly," Natsu said and Lucy giggled and nodded.

"I am going to miss you too Natsu! We can play tea party when you visit," she replied in a childish voice and smiled. Natsu didn't really like tea parties since they are girly, but he shall promise anyways, for his best friend.

Lucy and the other Sabertooth members soon boarded the train and waved at each other before the train took off.

* * *

**Wow I sucked at trying to make my own language xDD I wanted to do elvish but it seemed that I can't T_T (plus I was too tired .)**

**Well, see you next time ^_^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here! :D Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows (that kind of reminds me of Juvia :P). Enjoy~**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The week count down has started for Lucy's age effects. Rogue and Sting couldn't wait for the week to end and Lucy going back to her regular age again. They wanted to go on more missions, even after that dark guild mission, getting 3.3 million dollars each, which was enough for the entire year! Sting didn't like the thought of staying home and babysitting, although Lucy did look innocent and cute in that small body.

They both thought of Lucy as a harmless being, and quiet. Although they did miss Lucy cooking meals for them every day, lets just say the boys aren't the best cooks out there, but they can't let a 6 year old cook. Now, let the first day of the seven days begin.

It was midnight, the moonlight kissed Rogue's sleeping face. Rogue seemed to be having a nice dream, since he had a small smile paying on his lips. He didn't ever want to wake up, he was enjoying sleep too much. But like they say, all good things must come to an end.

The bedroom door opened and a small shadow was cast on the ground in the light of the ajar door. A small face of a child peeped inside of the room, with tears in the corner of its eyes.

The child was Lucy, who woke from a nightmare and is now too scared to go back to sleep. It wasn't really her fault that she is too frightened to go back to sleep. Her room was large and shadows were everywhere, playing tricks on her mind. Her nightmare was about serial killing clowns. That might not sound scary, but for a six year old, a clown with a sadistic grin that showed rows of sharp teeth and a chainsaw in its hands with blood splatters everywhere, is scary.

"Rogue," Lucy called out softly. Rogue groaned in return and rolling over to the side, pulling the blankets over his head. The blonde girl took that as a 'yes, you can sleep in my bed' so she slowly walked in and closed the door gently behind her. Lucy then crawled under the blankets and was about to sleep when strong arm pulled her into a hard chest. Lucy blushed at the thought of being used as a teddy bear by Rogue, but soon closed her eyes as sleep took over.

Morning light shone onto Rogue's face, right into his closed eyes, which made him feel uncomfortable. He was about to turn to face the other side, but felt something warm and small hugging his arm. The dark haired man opened his eyes quickly and looked down at the thing that is hugging him. His eyes softened when he realized that it was Lucy. '_Wait, Lucy? When did she end up in my bed?_' he thought to himself, trying to remember the events of when she might have snuck into his bed, but didn't remember anything.

"Hey Lucy," he said gently while shaking her shoulder lightly with his free hand. She stirred and moaned, wanting to sleep more. Rogue called out her name once more and she finally opened her eyes slowly and yawned.

"Good morning Rogie," she said casually, as if it was normal to share a bed with him. '_Rogie...? Who is that? Oh wait... that's a nickname.. for me..._' Rogue thought, upset that he got a girlish nickname, but a little bit happy that it was Lucy who gave it to him.

"How did you end up in my bed?" emphasizing the word 'my'. Lucy got up and sat crossed legged, putting her tiny hand on her chin and tilted her head sideways, thinking. She wore a knee long light pink pajama dress with little yellow stars and blue clouds. '_Aw she looks so cute! I wonder how my child would look like if Lucy and I start a family..._' Rogue eyes widen and blushed, _'bad Rogue! You sound like a pervert!_'

"I had a nightmare so I slept in your room," she said simply with a frown when she recalled wha had happened in her hellish dream. Rogue felt bad that he wasn't awake to comfort her so he decided to comfort her now. He pulled her into a warm embrace, which shocked Lucy as first but then she got comfortable.

"Lets get some breakfast," Rogue said as he let go and walked to his wardrobe. Lucy blushed and yelled 'my eyes!' before running out of the room. This confused the dragon slayer but soon understood when he looked down. He was only wearing his boxers and Lucy being a child, would think that it was too inappropriate for her innocent eyes.

Rogue changed into his regular clothes and head out to the kitchen. Sting and him had made a cooking plan and today it was his turn and tomorrow it would be Sting's. Rogue would always say he hates cooking, but in truth, he enjoys it. He is just afraid to admit, because Sting finds it a woman's job to cook, not a man's, so it would be girly for Rogue to like cooking; even though he is bad at it. Better than Sting, anyways.

The shadow mage took out a pan from the cabinet and eggs and bacon from the fridge. He was just going to cook a simple breakfast and maybe fancy it up by adding cheese and herbs to the eggs for extra taste. When Rogue was done cooking, he put the plates down on the dining table where Lucy and the exceed were waiting patiently for food.

When they all started eating, Sting came into the room with messy hair, tired eyes, and still in his pajamas, which were just a blue long, loose pants. He sat down in his usual spot, on the left of Lucy, and started eating.

"I need to go grocery shopping after breakfast, Sting," Rogue said with an emotionless voice while taking a bite of his eggs. While he was getting the ingredients for breakfast, he checked the stock on food and found out that it was low. "You can stay here to watch over Lucy while I'm gone. Don't do anything stupid... or perverted," he whispered the last two words so that only Sting can hear him. Sure Lucy's hearing gotten better along with other senses and canines due to lion slayer magic, but still not strong enough as a dragon's sense of hearing.

Sting didn't look too happy being called a pervert. Sure he thought Lucy was the cutest thing in the world, but she's a child right now. He isn't some love-sick pervery who would molest children, even if Lucy is still 16 years old trapped in her 6 year old body.

"I'll watch over her, and no I won't do anything like that," Sting grunted. _'It wouldn't be so bad babysitting Lucy. I mean she is only 6 years old right now and has a mind of a 6 year old at the moment_,' he thought to himself as he took his fifth plate of food.

Rogue had left to buy groceries and Sting sat on the couch, in his trademark clothes, watching sports on the lacrima. "Hey Blondie!" he called out for Lucy and she came into the living room with a questioning face expression, "can you get me some beer?"

"Okay," Lucy said dumbfounded and went to the kitchen to grab a beer for him, but grinned evilly when a brilliant plan came across her little mind. She grabbed a beer glass that was in one of the lower cabinets and a beer can from the fridge. Lucy then went into the bathroom, got on a chair and any kind of pills that look like sleeping medicine.

She put the medicine in the glass cup and then poured the beer in, stirring afterwards to make sure the pills dissolve. Lucy then walked back into the living room, putting on her most innocent face on, and served the beer to Sting, who doesn't suspect a thing. She carefully watched him gulp down the golden liquid along with the medicines and then continued watching the game. Five minutes later, Sting was snoring, laying on the couch and in a deep sleep.

Lucy then decided to make herself chocolate milk, using milk and cocoa powder. After that, she would draw and then play with her barbies that she got from Mirajane while she was at Fairy Tail.

Rogue finally got all the food he need after a hour. He rushed home, scared that something might have happened. The mage feels kind of stupid that he left Sting, his arrogant, cocky, irresponsible partner to take care of the sweet, innocent kind Lucy.

Finally reaching their house, he opened the door and his eyes widen in horror. Rogue walked into the living room to see Sting sleeping and had drawings on his face: a terrible, uneven drawn mustache, cat ears on his forehead and whiskers on his cheeks, and a pink circle on his nose. The Shadow Dragon Slayer was about to laugh at how ridiculous his partner looked, but froze when he realized the bulge by Sting's private area.

Rogue quickly looked away and moved on to look for Lucy. As he reached the kitchen, he saw that there was cocoa powder **everywhere** and milk spills on the floor and counter. Rogue closed his eyes and whispered under his breath, "Breathe in and out, in and out. Calm down Rogue, it's just your imagination." He sighed when he calmed down and then opened his eyes to see that it wasn't just his imagination.

He then decided to take his mind off it and look for the little blonde, which he believe is in her room. As he continued to Lucy's room, he felt like screaming and pulling all of his hair out. On the walls there were drawings, and that's not all. They were drawn by permanent markers, since the markers that were used were laying on the ground with the caps off.

Running towards Lucy's bedroom, Rogue slammed open the doors to find Lucy playing with her little dolls. He felt kind of relieved that nothing had happened to her, but was angry that Sting didn't watch over her and that she ruined the kitchen and walls.

"Welcome home, Rogie!" Lucy cheered and hugged Rogue's legs. The shadow mage suddenly forgot about why he was angry and put his hand gently on her head and ruffled her hair. She looked up and pouted, trying to fix her hair.

"Hello Lucy," he replied, with a smile on his lips but soon turned to a frown when he remembered Sting. "Be right back," Rogue then said as he walked out of the room.

As he arrived into the living room, he hit the blonde sleeping man so hard at the back of his head that he went flying off the couch. Sting groaned and rubbed the back of his head, where now was a large bump. "What was that for?!" he yelled, obviously angry.

"Well, I am sorry that I woke you up from a _nice_ dream when you should have been taking care of Lucy," Rogue said, irritated that his partner couldn't do a simple task.

"I was doing my job! I was watching some sports and then I asked Lucy for a beer, which took her forever, and then... then... I blacked out..." Sting said, recalling his memories of what happened.

"I-I'm sorry," they heard someone cry out and looked at the entrance of the living room to see a crying Lucy. She really didn't mean any harm, all she wanted to do is have some fun and fool around.

"Lucy, what did you put in the beer?" Rogue asked in a soft voice, trying not to scare the little girl.

"I put some sleeping pills in his drink, I think," she answered honestly.

The dark haired man sighed, "do you think you can show me the pills you have used?" She nodded her head and ran out of the room and soon came back with the boxes she took the pills from. Rogue took them from her small hands and read them aloud, "Advil pain reliever, sleeping tablet, and... uhm..." the next medicine he did not want to read out loud, but it did explain why Sting had that bulge. '_Why do we even have that?_' he thought to himself, and reminded himself to tell Sting to stop buying them, who thinks he will need them soon; although he's still a virgin.

"May we play a game?!" Lucy asked excitedly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure, what game," Sting asked.

"Play House," she replied happily. Sting and Rogue eyes widen and waved their hands quickly and repeating 'no' over and over again. "Oh okay... I guess I'll just call Fairy Tail and tell them that you guys don't want to play with me," Lucy said sadly.

Chills went up Sting and Rogue's back remembering what Erza said to Lucy, _"remember, Lucy. If those idiots are being mean to you, don't hesitate to call. Fairy Tail will take care of them for you."_

"Okay! We'll play Play House," they both yelled at the same time, clearly upset about it, but they didn't want to die this young.

"Yay! Okay, Rogue will be dad and Sting will be mom!" Lucy yelled and smiled. The boys jaws dropped, Rogue was at least happy that _he _wasn't the mother.

After an hour of playing Play House, which was only fun for Lucy since the dragon slayers were her parents. Rogue didn't like the thought of being married to his partner and Sting didn't like the thought of being the mother. But what they hate the most and thought it was the most disturbing thought is that they have a family.

"I'm bored, lets play princess," Lucy said, and dragged the boys to her room. "Okay close your eyes and don't you dare peek," she threatened and they sat on the floor and did what she told them to do. Lucy then took a large make up kit and hair decorations.

Rogue ended up with a dark orange face from the over dose of foundation and pink blush, with a few hair clips and elastic in his hair. Sting had red lipstick was put on poorly, lots of foundation and blush along with a flower clip in his hair. What's worse, Lucy took a picture of them and then forced them to go with her to the guild. '_Demon child_' they both thought as she dragged them on the streets towards Sabertooth.

* * *

**Also, I have made a drawing of Rogue and Sting after the make-up thingy xP - art/Lucy-s-make-up-masterpiece-360290523?ga_submit_new=10%253A1363653747**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16 :D hope it isn't too bad and I do apologize for any mistakes I made. Enjoy!~ :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Little Lucy and embarrassed Rogue and Sting finally reach the guild, Sabertooth. Along the way, the twin dragon slayers got many stares and got laughed at a lot. Some people even had the nerve to call them names and make fun of them, knowing how truly strong they are.

As soon as they walked into the guild, everyone stopped and stared at the two men. Laughter soon erupted in the room. Rogue and Sting became red with embarrassment and anger. What in the world did they do to deserve this humiliation?

"What on Earthland happened to you?" Minerva asked, obviously not noticing Lucy. Sabertooth doesn't know what happened to Lucy yet, since they just arrived back from the mission last night. In the background you can hear Rufus say 'this will be recorded in my memories', which pissed up Sting more, knowing that Rufus has the best memory; he is a memory-make mage after all.

"Lucy is what happened," Sting grumbled, he made mental notes to make sure he gets Lucy back when she turns back to her original age. Like they say revenge is sweet. The guild went quiet and noticed that Lucy wasn't with them. They also didn't understand why the make up was terribly done, it was all unbalanced and did not match at all.

"Talking about Lucy, where is she?" The purple haired woman asked suspiciously. Over the time that Lucy had joined the guild, everyone took a liking of her, even Minerva and more surprisingly, the master.

"She is right here," Rogue answered, putting his hand on Lucy's head, who looked shy and nervous. Everyone looked at her surprised and thought this was some sick joke. Sabertooth wasn't the best guild to joke around with; they take things seriously unlike Fairy tail.

"Stop joking! What happened to her?! Who is this child?!" Minerva yelled, rather impatient.

"No, really, this is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. The dark guild's master, who we never got the name of, turned her to a 6 year old child; it only lasts a week, luckily," he answered back. The next thing the Shadow Dragon Slayer knows was that he was sen flying across the room by an angry Minerva. She was very displeased that Lucy was turned into a six year old. They were suppose to go shopping later that day. I mean what kind of woman wouldn't be mad?

Sting was next to be hit. Only he wasn't sent flying, put she hit him on top of the head and down he went to the floor like a tree after being cut and the person calling out 'timber'.

"Don't worry Minerva, we can still go shopping together," Lucy said, smiling. She still liked shopping, although shop like a normal teenager at the moment.

"D-don't trust her! She's a demon disguised as a child!" Sting chocked out, still lying on the floor with a large bump on his head for the second time that day. Rogue silently agreed with his companion. Lucy embarrassedthem a lot while walking towards the guild as well by calling them 'mommy' and 'daddy'.

"Don't be ridiculous! Lucy is an innocent and nice girl, unlike you... cross-dressers," Minerva huffed and grabbed Lucy and walked with her outside of the building to go shopping.

Rogue got up from the floor and sat at one of the tables with a bored expression on his face. Sting soon joined him, followed by Orga and Rufus along with beers.

"You know... You don't look so bad with the make-up," Rufus joked as he sipped his alcoholic beverage. The dragon slayers quickly got up and went to the men's washroom to clean up the make up and soon returned to their seats once done.

"We still have a six full days left," Sting complained as he hit his head on the table, wishing that it would somehow wake him up from this nightmare. Rufus and Orga chuckled, they never thought that the might dragon slayers can be defeated by a little girl.

"It can't be that bad taking care of Lucy," Orga spoke up, remembering how mature Lucy was at the age of seventeen.

"That's because you only know the old Lucy, not the little Lucy," Sting argued back. Rogue didn't want to join the argue, he was much too tired.

"Doubt it, she is very obedient with me," Rufus said, winking at the end of his sentence then taking a sip from his beer. Rogue's eyebrows furrowed in disgust, and then he felt a little bit angry when he remembered them kissing.

"You pervert," the Light Dragon Slayer chuckled, "but then lets make a deal. One day of this week, you will have to babysit Lucy for 24 hours. That means she also stays at your house. Just don't do anything... perverted. If you survive the 24 hours, Rogue and I will do something you tell me to and give you 1, 000, 000 jewels. If you lose, you will have to do something I tell you and you have to give us the money. How does that sound?" Rufus sat there, thinking about the offer.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Rogue argued, but too late. The two blondes shook hands. The dark haired man's face smacked the surface of the table in despair. He really didn't want to be part of the deal, but there might be a chance that Sting and him will win. After all, none of the men took care of children before.

It has been a few hours since Lucy left for shopping with Minerva. The Sabertooth Team is actually a bit more boring without the girls, although the girls talk a bit too much and mostly only about girl stuff. There is no one to smack the guys or throw insults at them when they talk a little bit dirty. Rogue didn't really like talking about those kind of stuff, though he won't ever say that; he will lose his pride as a man if he does.

Just then, the doors opened and the bright light of the sun shone into the guild and 3 figures stood in the doorway, but much it was too bright for the eye to identify the people. To Rogue, it was like 3 angels coming down from heaven to save him from the guys conversation. They were Minerva, Yukino, and Lucy. Back from shopping, carrying large bags full of stuff that they don't even need and Lucy had a strawberry ice cream in her right hand.

"what are you guys talking about?" Minerva asked, and her presence was still unknown to the men besides Rogue.

"Hot women," Sting replied bravely as he looked at a magazine with Orga. Suddenly the atmosphere changed into a rather deathly feel. The men stiffened and slowly looked up to meet the devil himself... well... herself in this case. They eeked and quickly tried to make excuses, but half of the things they said made no sense and did not please the purple haired woman.

A loud crash was heard throughout the guild and now there was a broken table and four guys laying on the ground with blood. '_Why me...? I didn't even say or did anything..._' Rogue thought to himself as his vision became blurry and soon faded away into complete darkness.

Lucy was quite amused by Minerva beating up four men at once. Minerva took out a few pens and offered one to Yukino and Lucy, and one for herself. Since the guys passed out, why not have a little fun? The girls drew on the guys' faces and took a few secret snapshots and went off to do their own little things; Minerva went off to help her father go through papers, Yukino went to sit in the corner of the guild to read magazines about magic, and Lucy went to sleep, stealing and using Rogue's cape as a blanket.

After a while, the men finally regained consciousness, along with a large headache, and sat up. They all looked at each others' faces for a long awkward moment and then started bursting into laughter.

"Rufus, you l-look like an i-idiot," Sting said through his laughter.

"S-so do y-you!" Rufus replied, slapping his hand onto the ground while the other is clutching his stomach. Over all, they all looked ridiculous.

Sting had butterflies drawn from his cheek all the way to his forehead, where the word 'mom' was written. He also had eyelashes drawn around his eyes and for some reason he also had pink sparkles on his face, making him look feminine.

Rufus had the Sabertooth symbol on his left cheek, a goatee, and swirls around his entire face.

Rogue had the word 'dad' on his chin, kitty ears on his forehead, and whiskers on his cheeks. He also had blue glitter on his face and smiley faces.

Orga now had thicker, black eyebrows, a beard that had a tiny bit of green sparkles added, the word 'idiot' written on his cheeks.

"AGH! Not again!" Sting yelled while looking in a mirror that Rufus took out of nowhere. This is the second time his beautiful had been ruined. Lucy will be in hell when she turns back to a teenager, he and the others will make sure of it.

"Oi! Lucy, wake up!" Sting said as he spotted Lucy sleeping on one of the benches at a table. She stirred and slowly got up, yawned and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

"I am sorry, mother. I know that I mustn't anger thee. Please forgive me," Lucy said softly, bowing her head so you couldn't see her eyes. Sting was shocked by her manners, even though he was a tad pissed that she called him 'mother'.

He gasped when Lucy looked up. Her left eye was blue and the other was still brown. Suddenly the guild laughed, which confused both blondes, but was soon caught up when someone explained why they were laughing.

"S-she called Sting her m-mo-mother!" A random person shouted while laughing. Sting knew they weren't going to let this go so easily. Luckily, it was time for them to head home. Away from all of this commotion.

Lucy walked with Rogue's cape on all the way home. Rogue didn't really mind and actually thought it was cute to see Lucy wearing his clothing.

That night, the little girl slept in Rogue's room, again. She used the same excuse that she had a nightmare and is too scared to sleep alone, although this time it was a lie. She just wanted to stay by the Shadow Dragon Slayer's side, because she felt comfortable and the safest near him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers! I am happy to announce that my new chapter is here ^_^ although I am very sad to hear that Fairy Tail will 'end' on March 30th... (Hiro did say not to stop believing because it isn't the end for Fairy Tail). Anyways, enough of the depressing news and enjoy the story :) -Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was finally the day to prove the other men that babysitting a demon is **not **easy. Rogue had a very hard time convincing Lucy to pack her bags for the 'sleep-over' and that it will be only one night. As for Sting, he didn't try to help convince Lucy, he just relaxed on the couch, thinking about the one million jewels he will receive.

When they arrived at the guild, which was a bit more chatty than usual. Everyone was talking about the bet that was made between the White Dragon Slayer and the Memory-make mage. They all thought that little Lucy was sweet, because Minerva and Yukino said she was the nicest and most adorable thing to exist in the world; and for Minerva to say that is really rare.

Today, Lucy was wearing a yellow sundress with a yellow bow and white sandals. She held a small pink suitcase which had a stuffed, fluffy lion, which she got from Loke, obviously, attached to. She was in a jolly mood, although she didn't want to leave Rogue, but he promised that he will bring her to the amusement park, which was located in the next town, the day after the 'sleep-over'.

Sting was excited, since he was overly confident that he will win. Rogue, on the other hand, was very nervous. What if Lucy only shows her true demon-self to them? And to make matters worse, he was part of the bet, thanks to his idiotic partner.

Rufus was waiting for them by the bar. He was, also, overly confident of winning. Last night, when the dragon slayer duo left, he had asked the ladies for advice of what girls liked to do. He smirked when he spotted Sting by the large doors of the guild.

"Ready to go Lucy and ready to lose Sting?" Rufus whispered the last part of the sentence so only Sting could hear as he got up from his seat and took Lucy's suitcase and picked her up. They left the guild, leaving Rogue and Sting standing there.

Rogue already missed Lucy, and he certainly did not like Lucy in Rufus' arms, more importantly, staying at his house for the night. He knew that Rufus isn't a pervert, but he didn't like the thought of it. The feelings were just, well, there.

The next day, Lucy ran into the guild with a large, happy grin on her face and Rufus followed her into the guild. He went over to the men, who were chatting happily but stopped looked at Rufus in horror once they spotted him.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Sting and Orga yelled in terror when their eyes laid on the blonde long haired man. Rufus really didn't look like himself. He didn't wear his regular hat and his hair wasn't smooth and silky; he had a few strands of hair sticking out like a bird's nest. He also had dark circles beneath his eyes, but he still smiled.

"I've managed to take care of her 24 hours. Wasn't that bad," he said, sounding very tired and unconvincing. Although the bet was that he wouldn't be able to survive for 24 hours with Lucy, but he's still breathing and alive and didn't call them through the lacrima once to complain or drop her off.

"What the hell happened to you, Rufus," Sting asked, surprised that his friend, who always looked perfect, looked like he was a man who slept the entire night in a dumpster.

_Flash back:_

_Rufus and Lucy walked through the streets and he stopped to ask Lucy if she would like some ice cream. He heard that kids love ice cream, so why not? _

_"Yes! I want strawberry ice cream" Lucy chirped happily as she hurried towards the ice cream wagon. He followed behind her quickly, so that he wouldn't lose her. Rufus really didn't want to imagine what would happen if he loses Lucy._

_They sat on a bench in the park after ordering their ice cream. It was a wonderful day. Sunny and warm. Rufus started to think about his evil plan to destroy Rogue. Even if Rogue is one of his friends, he wants to see if he can destroy the barrier around him. Break down the walls and see Rogue express his emotions. So interesting indeed. _

_He did feel a bit guilty using Lucy as bait, but he was planning to work on the plan again after Lucy becomes a teenager again. Rufus had already gave Rogue a head start, but Rogue has to act sooner, before he steals her heart. _

_"Rufus!" Lucy said with a large smile on her face. The blonde man looked down with questioning eyes, "may I go in the field right over there, to pick up beautiful flowers?" She asked as she pointed in a direction where you can see a bed of different coloured flowers. _

_"Sure," Rufus said and watched her giggle as she ran towards the field in the park. After 10 minutes of waiting, Lucy came back to him with a dozen of pink flowers and a woman with brown curly hair, green eyes and in a purple dress that ends by her knees stopped in front of Rufus and Lucy._

_"Aw, is that your daughter? Where's her mother?" She asked, at the same time trying to flirt. Before Rufus could reply, Lucy spoke up._

_"Nope! He's not my daddy! My mom and dad is at the guild, Sabertooth," the woman became more relaxed and was about to flirt, but Lucy continued to talk, " he's my grandpa!" The woman's eyes widen and Rufus nearly chocked on his own spit and fell over. _

_"O-oh, w-well, tha-that's lovely, h-having a grandpa this y-young," she was quite shocked and a tad disturbed that he was grandfather and he looked around the age of, what, 20? She quickly tried to fled, and Rufus stumbled up from the seat calling after her._

_"Wait! I'm not her grandfather! I'm not even married!" But the woman simply huffed, not wanting to believe the man instead of a cute innocent looking child. This couldn't be happening, Rufus never failed to flirt and convince a lady. '_This is what they've meant by Lucy being a demon_,' Rufus thought to himself. He wasn't very pleased to what Lucy had done. _

_"Lets go home, Lucy," he said softly, he wanted to hide under a rock and sulk due to the fact that a six year old had ruined his reputation like that. Rufus was starting to feel a little bit sorry that Rogue and Sting has to endure with this for the next 5 days. _

_They soon reached Rufus' house, which was white and was on a hill near a forest and looked quite luxury. He opened the large wooden doors and carried Lucy's suitcase inside and the girl followed closely behind._

_The room was painted white and was spacious. On the right there was a fireplace that had a dark frame and a tiger print carpet in front of it. There was also a black leather couch in front of the fire and beside it was a black leather chair. Next to the fireplace, there was a large bookcase full of books of great writers. _

_To the left of the room, there was a modern looking kitchen with black marble counter and white cabinets along with a glass table that had a dark wooden frame. On the left wall, there was also a door that lead towards the bathroom. _

_Ahead there was a door that lead to the master room, next to it was the door that lead to the office. There were also stairs that lead down to the gym, which had a pool._

_The bedroom was large and also had a fireplace and a king sized bed that had a black wooden frame. There was a oriental carpet on the floor and on the left there was a bathroom which had a large bath. Next to the fireplace was his wardrobe, which was black and large._

_That night, they had pasta with fish and Lucy begged him to read her 10 stories, which weren't short. Lucy also wouldn't keep still, even though he kept telling her to sleep, which would be in his bed since he had no guest room or extra bed. _

_Lucy, also, nearly gave him a heart attack when she ran around the pool, almost tripping. The game of 'tag' went on until 1 in the morning, when she finally fell asleep in the weirdest way. She was running and all of a sudden she fell onto the ground and went to sleep just like that. _

_Rufus could barely get sleep after that, afraid that she might awake and get herself hurt. He knew that if she had one scratch, Rogue and Sting will both personally take him down to hell, and not to forget about Yukino and Minerva. _

_End of Flashback_

"But does that mean I win? I mean I did survive and managed," Rufus said, he was too stubborn to lose and definitely to Sting. The dragon slayer grunted, disappointed that he had lost. Rogue was also not too happy about losing, but Lucy will be back in their care and by their sides once again.

Sting pulled out a million jewels out of his pocket and handed it over to Rufus, with a pout on his face. He hated losing and now his pride will crumble away with the other part of the bet. He and Rogue has to do one thing that Rufus tells us to do and he knows that he wouldn't like it.

* * *

**I need help, may you suggest some punishments that Rogue and Sting must get due to the bet? :P It can be anything (as long as it isn't too perverted or so). Also I am planning on making a profile... but I do not know what to write, so ask some questions so that I have something to write about/answer. Thank you.**

**'Til next time, geehee xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Haha, finally done with this chapter :D Sorry that I didn't update any sooner, yesterday I had a 3 hour art lesson (oil painting) and today I had guitar lesson (and not to forget about homework).. agh busy schedule -.- anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes or awkward sentences**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

There the dragon twins of Sabertooth sat, anxious of what their order might be from Rufus. Sweat started to form on their foreheads as the memory-make mage stares intently into space, obviously thinking about the punishment. Rufus finally had a face expression as if he just came up with the greatest plan in the world, but soon to a sinister and dark expression with a creepy smile. Shivers ran down the dragon slayers' backs; they were both scared, even if Rogue didn't want to show it.

"I've got," Rufus said as he studied both of the men sitting in front of him. "I order you to become my servants the entire day tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Sting yelled, clearly shocked for the decision, "but that's like more than one order!"

"Yeah, but you said one order for the both of you and being my servants for one day is on order," Rufus replied with a smirk. He was right, he did give out one order. '_What a sadistic smart ass_' Sting thought. "I'll send you your costumes tomorrow and I will be looking forward to work with you. Oh wait, you're working _for_ me," Rufus laughed and left the guild.

Rogue felt like he was going to cry his eyes out. It was all Sting's fault and what's worse is that Team Natsu along with Wendy, Levy, and Mirajane were coming to visit tomorrow. '_How bad can tomorrow be anyways?_' Rogue thought to himself as they walked home.

The following morning, Rogue woke up to a horrible smell. He sniffed the air and it almost smelled like burned food. Shrugging off the idea of burning food, he closed his eyes again. '_There's no way that there can be a fire... a fire... burning smell... burning food... fire... HOLY CRAP, FIRE_' Rogue quickly got up from his bed and ran to the kitchen full speed in his pajamas, which were only black pj pants.

When he got in the kitchen, he saw Sting slapping a fish that was on fire whilst swearing underneath his breath. Lector shouted cheers while Sting was busy, saying that he could do it and that he was the best. Frosch looked worried and sat next to Lucy who had an amused and excited expression.

"What on Earthland is going on here?" Rogue yelled, he wasn't too happy that his partner is going to be the death of this house. Also, he was displeased that everyone was loud at this time in the morning.

As soon as the group heard Rogue's angry voice, they stiffened. They all turned their heads to face him and they shrieked when they sad his eyes were glowing with fury, but the murderous glint vanished when the door bell was heard. The bell had saved their heads from Rogue.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer put on an emotionless face and went to the door to be greeted by a man who wore a light blue shirt and pants along with a blue hat and had a white shirt underneath his shirt. He had light brown hair and green eyes and looked like he was in his late 40's. In his hands there were two large brown packages that had Cheney and Eucliffe written on it

"Mail for Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe," he said as he handed the packages to the dark haired man.

"Thanks..." Rogue said lifelessly and took the packages. '_Maybe these were the outfits Rufus sent us..._' he thought as he went back inside. As he reentered the kitchen, he saw Sting, Lucy and the exceeds on table eating who knows what. Lucy had a disgusted look on her face as she put the food in her mouth. She didn't really want to hurt Sting's feeling by saying how terrible of a cook he is.

Rogue quietly sat down and took a cup of black coffee. He really didn't want to eat what Sting had made. Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of the others.

"Sting, here is your outfit for today," he said as he threw the package to him. Sting hesitantly opened the box and he looked inside. His eyes widened at the sight and he felt like hiding underneath a rock and never return to light again. Lucy had already ruined his pride, but now Rufus will totally destroy it.

"What's in the box, Stingy-bee?" Lucy asked innocently as she watched the Great Sting Eucliffe cry waterfalls in despair. Rogue became tensed, he really didn't want to know what's his outfit now. He opened the box very carefully and peeked inside.

Rogue pulled out a black and gold prince costume with a silver crown and Sting pulled out a glittery pink fluffy princess dress that came along with a pink fluffy crown and small fairy wings. Lucy giggled that they had to wear a costume set.

"Fro thinks Sting will look girly," Frosch commented as he studied the blonde's outfit.

"No! Bad Frosch! Sting will always be the best and manly!" Lector disagreed and Sting growled at Frosch's comment. This was going to be a very, very long day. Luckily, the master of Sabertooth wasn't there that week (he was in a meeting in Clover Town), otherwise he wouldn't be pleased with all the events that had happened.

There they stood, the two amazing, strong and brave twin dragon slayers dressed in costumes. Sting felt very uncomfortable in the dress, it was rather itchy and tight. It reached right above his ankles and he wore white sneakers, even if it didn't really match; there was no way on Earthland that he was going to wear heels or any kind of girly shoes.

Rogue felt uncomfortable under all the stares from the girls he got. Now he was starting to know how Gray felt underneath the intense gaze of Juvia. He looked completely the opposite of Sting; handsome. Sting somehow reminded him of the master from Blue Pegasus, Bob, with the pink and fairy wings.

On the other hand, Rufus smiled at the delightful view. To be honest, he had a little help with the clothing. He had asked Lucy what kind of theme clothing should the dragon duo wear, and of course taking this as an perfect opportunity to get back at Sting, she chose Sting to be the princess and Rogue the handsome prince.

Anyone who saw the dragon slayer from Sabertooth had to hold their sides due to the pain of laughing too much. The two men said good bye to their pride as it flew out the window. They were totally humiliated, but they won't let this pass.

So far, Rufus had only ordered them to get him a white lounge chair, complete with a red parasol, small wooden table with lemonade on it, and large palm leaves Rogue had to use to fan him. They really felt like slaves that do some of the pointless work in life.

Just around 2 o'clock, the Fairy Tail members had arrived and Natsu wouldn't stop laughing along with Happy. Of course that started a war with Sting and Lector and so a brawl broke out in the entire guild.

Lucy and Levy made their way to one of the tables to hide under away from the flying bodies and objects. Rufus had ordered Rogue to protect him, because he wanted to continue reading a magazine that he had received earlier without being interrupted. Erza then prepared to step in and stop the fight, but Natsu was thrown onto her table, squishing her Strawberry cake that she had brought with her; this of course made her insanely pissed.

Mirajane then decided to take things in her hands and stop this brawl once and for all. She activated Take Over: Satan Soul and yelled at the top of her lungs "STOP THIS FIGHT!" Instantly everyone froze, all fearing her wrath; including Erza. "Aw Lucy has such a cute family!" Mira then swooned as she imagined Rogue, Sting and little Lucy standing together as a family. All of the Sabertooth members became confused by her sudden mood change, whilst Fairy Tail members, including Lucy, just sweat dropped.

The take over mage returned to her human form and as quick as lightning, she had put together Sting and Rogue next to each other, outfits fixed, and Lucy in front of them and took out a camera, taking many shots at different angles. Everyone sweat dropped at her actions, but what they did not know was what Mira planned to do with the pictures.

The sun was setting and the Fair Tail members decided to stay for the night, of course in Lucy's house, much to Sting's dismay. Right now, they all stayed at the guild to hang out and will go out to dinner around seven.

Rufus then came up with an idea. He took out a radio out of nowhere and played popular classical music. Everyone was a bit confused at the memory make mage but he soon explained.

"Lets all dance, my dear friends," Rufus said, "Sting I order you to dance like a ballerina and Rogue, dance with little Lucy." Sting felt deeply disturbed by the order. Somehow he felt as if the world didn't like him at the moment.

They all danced happily, besides Sting, and had great time. Rogue felt a bit awkward since Lucy was very small in size compared to him, but smiled anyways. They turned in many circles and did the waltz and many more. Lucy never had this much fun with dancing, definitely since all of her dancing classes were very strict.

Suddenly Lucy felt a bit weird in her stomach, as if she ate something weird. Then her entire body was starting to feel a tad numb and as if electricity was running through her veins. She then realised what is happening; she's changing back. It hadn't been an entire week, but who cares, she will have her regular body back. Rogue stopped in his tracks and looked at her shocked.

Her body started growing taller, and her chest grew larger and then reality hit her. The clothes that she was wearing were growing too small and started to rip. Doing quick thinking, she quickly grabbed Rogue's cloak and wrapped it around her now naked body.

Everyone stopped to look at the now 17 year old Lucy whose face was bright red with embarrassment. Even the music had died, which made it much more awkward, but all of the sudden, all the guys' faces became red and ended up getting nosebleeds and the girls smiled whilst others were pissed at the men.

"Congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy chirped as her wrapped her arms around Lucy and soon Erza, Mira, Minerva and Yukino joined as well all saying 'congrats'. They were happy that she was back to her regular form, definitely Sting and Rogue. '_No more Demon Lucy_' they thought in a unison.

Luckily, Virgo appeared out of nowhere and quickly changed Lucy right on the spot, no matter how many complaints she had yelled. This resulted, yet, another round of nosebleeds from the men; even though it had only took a few seconds for Virgo's quick ability to move.

Lucy was soon dressed white, flowery, short sundress with matching white slippers. She wore silver bracelets around both writs and had a silver necklace with a red flower pendant. In Rogue's eyes, out of all the beautiful things in the world, hers defeated them all.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today. Next chapter will be the dinner and the following day and whatever might happen next x) **

**See you until then xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally! Finished this chapter ^_^ well, I hope you enjoy it :D**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Lucy was quite happy that she was back in her original body. She could do all the things she want now, such as continue writing her novel (she was much too energetic to concentrate on writing), taking long baths (she would much rather be outside playing with butterflies) and can finally be alone without being watched by over protective dragon slayers.

She was also a bit nervous that Sting, along with Rogue, might get her back for what she did. It wasn't like she did it on purpose Okay, maybe it was, but she just wanted to get Sting back for all the teasing he did and Rogue, well, she just found it funny.

Team Natsu (along with Mirajane and Levy) and the Dragon duo team (with Lucy) were going to go to dinner. Right now, they were walking through the streets trying to find an appropiate restaurant to eat at while all of their stomachs growled. The sky flashed many warm colours as the sun slowly sunk down in the atmosphere.

Finally, a glorious heaven came in sight and their mouths began to water. There was a all you can eat buffet that is well known for it's food. It said that they have the best tasting food in all of Fiore (for a all you can eat buffet that is) and for a very good price, too. It is called 'Blue Heavens', and had blue walls and glass doors.

They quickly went inside and took a seat in a booth, which had a large brown paper along with crayons to draw with. Lucy sat between Rogue and Sting, and Natsu sat next to Rogue, on the other side Levy sat across Lucy and in between Erza and Wendy with Gray across Natsu and Mirajane sat at the edge of the table. The exceeds sat together on the table beside them and of course they were arguing already for who sits where.

Mirajane took a crayon and started to draw something, and then Natsu thought it would be a good idea to do one as well. Gray started to laugh hysterically to the pink haired man's drawing. It was a drawing of Lucy and Natsu with Happy running through the field, well that was how it looked like in Natsu's eyes whilst in reality it looked like something got ran over fifty times.

"What's so funny ice princess?!" Natsu demanded, not liking that his rival (and friend) was laughing at his 'beautiful' picture.

"What the heck is that? Road kill?" The ice make wizard asked, laughing harder and this time Sting joined in as well. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in anger, he really couldn't tell what was wrong with his drawing or why they found it funny.

"You think you guys can draw better?!" Natsu asked furiously. There was no way that Gray or Sting can draw better than the fire dragon slayer.

"Is that a challenge, butt-flame?!" Gray roared as he grabbed a couple of crayons.

"Heck yeah it is, Popsicle!" He roared back with fire of confident burning in his eyes.

"It's on!" The three men said in harmony before drawing as if their life depended on it. The rest at the table sweat dropped at how competitive the guys were (besides Rogue).

"Would you like to order any drinks?" A gentle voice asked and the group looked up to find a girl with light pink girly hair and bright blue eyes and dressed in a pink maid outfit.

"Yes, we would all like to try the Tropical Paradise Fruityloo, please," Mira said while smiling and pointed at a drink's picture labeled 'Tropical Paradise Fruityloo'. The drink was a alcoholic beverage that had transparent colours of the rainbow. "And the exceeds over at that table would like a fisheroo smoothie," she added, which was a smoothie made of the finest fish (and not the flying fish).

"Okay, I will bring them right away! And feel free to get some food at the buffet," the waitress, whose name was Cathilee, said and she quickly went off to get the drinks. Natsu and Sting stopped drawing instantly at the word 'food' and was ready to eat all the food this buffet had to offer.

Everyone got up and walked to the cafeteria, and once they've reached it, they felt like they were in food heaven itself. There were foods of all kinds, some that they had never heard of. The dragon slayers already had five plates stacked with food and were already heading back to their seats. The girls and Gray took small dishes with different varies of food. As for the exceeds, of course, they ended up taking different kinds of fish.

They were all having a wonderful time, until two certain dragon slayers ruin it by fighting over a piece of cake. Natsu was about the grab the last slice but his hand collided with another, which was Sting.

"This is my cake, back off!" Sting threatened as he glared at his rival.

"No way! I saw it first!" Natsu argued back and soon a chain of insulting comments started.

"It's mine!" They yelled in a unison and both grabbed the area where the cake was suppose to be, but only found empty space. Both dragon slayers looked confused and cursed themselves for not keeping an eye on the cake. As they scanned the room for their precious dessert, their eyes landed on a certain red head who was about to take a bit out of the cake.

"No!" They yelled out and ran in slow motion to stop her from taking that bite. They jumped with their arms reached out and soon landed onto the table, pushing the dessert into the air. Erza eyes grew wide as she watched her cake slowly fly in the air, landing on Gray's head.

Now they all knew that they just started a war, and a dangerous one. Erza shrieked with fury that her cake was ruined by two idiots, and she wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily. Gray was furious that he got cake in his hair, which he took a very long time to master.

"How dare you ruin my cake!" The Titania roared as she took Sting by his shirt and flung him across the room. Natsu got scared as he met the demon's glare as she towered over him and he backed up (which was a terrible mistake) to only bump into Mirajane who was holding drinks. The substances spilled over her dress, which was expensive, and she did not like that at all.

She transformed into her Satan Soul and threw a punch towards Natsu, but he ducked just in time, so it landed onto Erza's face. The red head transformed into her Heaven's Wheel armor and started battling with Mira. Gray then threw food at Natsu, which landed right in his face. Lucy was about to tell them to stop fighting when a pie landed on her.

She then got angry and took a chicken leg off the table and drew her arm back to only smack the meat in Rogue's face. Rogue wasn't pleased with that, but kept a straight face as he stood up and faced Lucy. She was getting nervous with him, she really didn't mean hitting him the chicken leg.

All of a sudden Rogue poured a bowl of noodles down her shirt. The action shocked Lucy, but she recovered quickly and rubbed whip cream into Rogue's face and hair. Wendy and Levy joined in the food battle, and soon the entire buffet joined as well.

The food battle stopped after the restaurant manager kicked the group out, but they didn't really care. They had fun and didn't have to pay for the meal... yet anyways. Everyone was covered in food and laughed as they walked towards Lucy and the dragon duo's home. It was a very busy and fun night.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was it okay? I will make sure to update sooner... but now I have to start the next chapter with my other story x'( **

**'Til next time xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that I haven't update for a while, but here is the new chapter ^_^ it might not really be fluffy... so sorry, but it is funny :D (inspired by the ovas )Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

The girls of the group are spending the night in Lucy's room whilst the guys spend the night in the living room along with Sting and Rogue. It was already 10 o'clock at night, but the ladies decided to head out and go to a open bath to relax and get away from the destructive men for a while. Everyone was full of food and Rogue did not like that one bit. He had to force everyone to take a shower right away.

Rogue had chicken sauce on his face, thanks to Lucy, and cake and noodles in his hair. His clothing were stained with different sauces and fruits, this didn't please him very much. He was also upset how Frosch got fish and other unidentifiable foods on his costume.

He went inside of the bathroom, dragging his exceed with him, and started stripping out of his clothes. The brunet really didn't like smelly odors and dirty clothes. Frosch soon followed his actions and filled the sink with hot water along his rubber duckie and bubbles.

Rogue stepped inside of the hot shower and washed his body until it was squeaky clean. While doing so, he thought about a few things that had happened over the time Lucy was there. He knew there were huge changes in the guild, but he wasn't too sure if it was only him that realised that.

Sabertooth had become a bit softer than it was before. Lucy might have brought some of the 'Fairy Tail disease' with her when she joined. Everyone was also a bit more livelier than before; having a few bar fights and laughs. Even the master became a bit nicer.

Rogue really liked that though and he also liked Lucy. She was sweet, beautiful, smart, she was just perfect in his eyes. '_What am I thinking?! This is Lucy we're talking about! Bad Rogue, you are so-_' he was cut off in his thoughts when he slipped on a bar soap because he was panicking that he was thinking about Lucy like that.

"Ouch, maybe I should just get out of the shower now and then go to bed," he said as he got up of the floor and changed into his boxers and black pajama pants. He took Frosch out of the sink and dried his fur with a small white towel while humming a unknown melody. The dragon slayer then wrapped the towel around the green cat's waist and with that he started to wash the sink.

Rogue sighed as he grabbed his toothbrush and was about to put on toothpaste when all of a sudden, the minty substance squirted out of the tube and into his red eyes. He yelped in pain as he covered his eye with his hand, dropping the toothbrush and paste in the process. A few curses slipped off his tongue as he tried washing the paste out of his eye with cold water.

After he finally got rid of the stinging sensation in his eye, he carefully continued putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush (only this time he didn't make the same mistake). As he finished brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom along with Frosch and headed to his bedroom. Rogue would always gently read his exceed a bed time story before Frosch goes to sleep. This time, he read The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

After reading a few chapters, the green cat fell asleep and Rogue was about to lay down to sleep when all of a sudden the door opened. There stood Sting with a sly grin on his face and and mischievous glint in his eyes. Rogue sighed, he knew his partner was up to something and that something is not the best thing.

"What do you want?" The brunet asked the blonde.

"We're going to give the girls a little surprise visit," he replied, adding a wink to the end. Rogue knew that he was up to no good. The girls really wouldn't like that and what's worse is that Titania _and_ the She-Demon is there. This will end up in a disaster. Rogue was about to reject the idea, but Sting spoke up first, "no is not an answer, you are coming if you like it or not. Besides, Lucy is there."

Rogue went silent for a while, thinking about the options. He wasn't really a pervert, and he really didn't want to be rude and peek on Lucy. Therefore he declined the offer.

'_How did I end up here?_' Rogue thought to himself as he climbed up a hill with the rest of the guys. They were all heading to the back of the hot springs and Sting said that the left area was where the girls were. The hot springs were divided up by two areas, one for the men, the other for the women and they had large bamboo fence surrounding each section. '_Oh yeah, now I remember_,' he mentally said as he called the bitter memory of not so long ago.

_Flash back:_

_"I told you, no is not an option," Sting grinned wickedly as he took a step into the room. Rogue felt sweat forming on his skin when he saw more figure coming into the room. It was Gray and Natsu, along with Rufus and Orga, who Sting invited to join. They all crept closer ever so slightly and Rogue took steps back until he finally hit the wall. He really didn't want to know what evil plans they have now._

_They soon jumped and attacked the poor brunet. Holding him down as Sting put a gray shirt on Rogue and everyone then took hold off his limbs and carried him off to their destination while laughing maniacally. Rogue was surprised that Frosch slept through all that cursing and shouting and at the same time, he was sad that his friend couldn't save him. _

_End of Flashback:_

And that was how he ended up the situation right now. He really didn't want to get in trouble, and he really does _not _want to get caught up in the girls' wrath in the end.

They finally made it to the top of the hill after 10 minutes of constantly climbing. Rogue scanned the area; there were a few large trees scattered around and a little bit of grass (most of the ground was just dirt and rocks). He spotted the bamboo fence far ahead and sighed. He had a very bad feeling about this which he couldn't shrug off.

"Finally, we've made it," Natsu said as he looked up the wooden wall and grinned. Rogue always thought that Natsu was a dense idiot who didn't know much about anything (well, that was at least what he heard from Lucy).

Silently, they walked beside the bamboo until they finally found a few cracks between the fence that was large enough to peek through. Everyone giggled, even Rogue, due to excitement of this 'mission'. It felts as if they were in a sort ninja show where they go and spy, definitely Natsu who had his scarf wrapped around his head like a ninja.

Giggles and low murmers were heard from the other side and suddenly a sort bikini bottom flew over the fence and landed on Gray's head who slowly took it off to study it. The guys stared at it and though that it was strangely small for an adult so they identified it as Levy of Wendy's.

Then getting curios, they peeked through the holes and..

"My eyes!" They all screeched and Natsu ignited the air, whilst Gray spew ice, Rufus kept on repeating 'this will not be remembered', Orga let out black lightning, Sting beamed out light and hoped that it would ruin his eyesight due to its brightness, and Rogue covered himself in shadows hoping that he would never have to that again.

What they saw made their eyes burn, the sight was so hideous that they really started to consider on leaving this planet. They all wanted to puke and they swore that they were all going to go blind if they had looked any longer.

Now they know where guild masters hang out after meetings, as well as the 'bikini bottom', it belonged to none other than Fairy Tail's own master; Makarov. Bob was wearing a sort string swimming shorts that were pink, Jiemma wore, surprisingly, swimming trunks with rainbow colours (this made the Sabertooth member worry), and Goldmine has black trunks with silver spikes.

With all the magic the men were giving out fused together and created a large explosion. The entire hot spring was destroyed and the group of the younger men lay on the floor with white eyes (fainted due to horrifying sight they've seen) and the guild masters sat there, confused, but soon realized what had happened.

"Ahem.. what do you think you were doing, brats?" Asked Makarov as he found his swim suite bottoms and put it on once again.

"We... we thought this was the girl's section of the hot springs..." Sting chocked out bravely. The older men made a sound in understanding and then felt bad that they didn't go to the right area.

"The women's section is on the right side, not the left.. By the way, tell anyone in the guild about this and I will give you the worst punishment imaginable," Jiemma threatened and the boys nodded eagerly not wanting to know the punishment.

After that turn of events, the men sullenly left back to the house to find the girls sitting in the living room with fatty snacks and drinks. They were stunned to see them here, which meant that they left long before they even arrived.

"When did you get here?" Rufus asked as he studied the girl getting ready to watch some sort of movie on the Lacrima.

"We came here about 45 minutes ago and what happened to you? You guys looked depressed and all," Mira questioned, at around that time, the boys had just left. This made them feel even more depressed knowing that they went there for nothing after all, and they really did not want to talk about this, definitely not to the girls.

"Oh... Well, we're heading to Sting's room to hang out," Natsu replied and they were about to go, but was stopped by a blade from Erza.

"Oh no you're not. You guys are going to watch a movie with us," she said in a stern voice and the guys immediately obeyed and sat down.

"So what genre are we watching," they all asked curiously and hoping that it would have fighting scenes like the movie War of the Dragons (which was a rebellion act of humans and dragons).

The girls looked at them and grinned like fools (the men didn't feel too good about that) before replying "a romance, of course."

"Nooooooo!" So far, the night had just gotten worse for them and there is no way out. Somehow it felts as if the girls knew that they wanted to spy on them in the hot springs and now are getting revenge.

That night was the longest night any guy could possibly imagine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, finally finished this chapter ^_^ and if there are any suggestions/'scenes' for the next few chapter , please tell me :) (also I'd like to thank for everyone who supported this story! I really appreciate it ^_^ ) enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The night of horror for the males had finally come to an end. They were stuck with the girls, who tied them up with ropes so they cannot escape their worst nightmare: watching drama/sad/romance movies. The girls were crying while blowing their noses in tissues and eating chocolates. Most of them were actually happy that Juvia hadn't came along, otherwise they would all be drowning in her ocean of tears.

At the moment, everyone was snoozing their day away since they watched movies the whole night (much to the displeasure of the men). Everyone fell asleep in the living room due to the fact that they were too tired to go to the bedrooms. Lucy had unconsciously snuggled to Rogue who had fallen asleep beside her and he wrapped his arms around her.

Happy, who had woken earlier along with the other exceeds (they went to bed much early that the rest last night), saw the two people hugging in their sleep and couldn't help but cover his mouth with his paw as he let out a small giggle. "She llllllikes him!" He said as he rolled his 'l's; thi_s _had woken the two up from their slumber.

The exceeds couldn't help, but to find it quite amusing to see their reaction. At first Rogue and Lucy just looked at each other for a long time then closed their eyes to go back to sleep. After a few seconds, their eyes shot opened and screamed as they scrambled as far away as possible from each other. Everyone else in the room woke up in shock and quickly got into a fighting stance, thinking that they were under attack.

Silence rolled its way in as everyone stared at each other. No one knew what was happening for because they woke up so suddenly. Lucy's face was still beat red whilst Rogue was trying really hard to keep his poker face on. Natsu noticed Lucy's face colour and leaned in, making his forehead touch hers.

"Are you okay Luce? Your face is all red?" He asked innocently, although he knew that she doesn't have a fever and instead is blushing, but he took the chance to be close to her.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for your-," but Lucy was cut off when Natsu went flying across the room. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked to her side to see Rogue there with his hair covering his eyes.

Rogue really didn't mean to punch, but he felt this unknown feeling of rage build up inside of him when he saw Natsu doing that to Lucy. He wasn't sure what kind of rage it was, but being the one who reads, he thought it might have been jealousy. Of course, he did not know why he would be jealous. All these new feelings confused him deeply.

"Sorry," the Shadow Dragon Slayer said in a low voice and then left the room, leaving everybody confused. Sting had never seen his partner act like this, but he believed that his friend was falling in love with their celestial mage. Natsu glared at the door that Rogue exited whilst rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Hey Rogue! What was that all about?!" Lucy yelled out knowing that he would be able to hear her. She didn't like to see her good friends fight each other, she really wanted for them to get along. Anger, confusion and worry grew inside of her. She wanted to know what was wrong with Rogue so that she might be able to help him.

"I'm hungry," Natsu said, breaking the silence in the room and soon everyone hurried down to the kitchen. Lucy and Mirajane made breakfast, which were fruity pancakes and even some with bacon. The mountain of pancakes were quickly devoured, but Lucy secretly stored some away for Rogue. He hadn't showed up for breakfast and Lucy worried about his diet; after all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Lucy quietly left the group with Rogue's breakfast in her hands as she made her way to his room. She turned the door knob only to find it locked. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she tried opening the door again. After trying that a couple of times, she then decided to knock on the door, which he didn't answer to. Lucy then let out a frustrated sigh as she messed her hair with her free hand.

"Come on, Rogue. Open this door right now, I brought breakfast for you," she said but got no reply. Her veins began to boil due to the fact that she was being ignored by him. She wasn't quite sure why she was this annoyed by being ignored by him, "Fine be that way. I will leave your food in front of your door." With that said, she left to join the others again.

Rogue knew that he shouldn't lock himself away from the world, especially Lucy, but at the moment he was too confused to see anyone. He hid in the corner of his dark room where no light was in sight. Tears started to roll down his pale skin when he heard Lucy. He knew she was angry at him for ignoring her and probably also angry for him punching one of her best friends.

"Why," he softly started through his sobs, "why am I confused? What are these feelings?" Rogue was afraid of these unknown emotions that lurk within him. A part of him wanted Lucy all to himself, but the other part knows that it would be selfish for him to keep her to himself and away from the ones she loved.

His heart clenched when he recalled the memory when Natsu was so close to her. Rogue wished that it was him that was that close to her. His eyes widen at what he thought and his fists gripped his black hair. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want this to be true. He was in love with Lucy, one of his first female best friends, the first person he truly opened up to.

Soon his stomach thundered, calling out for food and breaking his chain of thoughts. Rogue remembered that Lucy said that she left breakfast in front of his door. Slowly, he stalked to his door and opening it slightly to peek if anyone was in sight. Once he saw that there was no one, he quickly grabbed the plate and went back inside his dark room, locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Lucy, Sting, Frosch, and Lector were heading towards Sabertooth after their little departure with Fairy Tail who left to go home. Today was the day Jiemma returns to the guild and was going to announce who will represent the guild in the Grand Magic Games. Everyone was excited to hear who was chosen since everyone worked very hard to get in.

The Grand Magic Games were created while Lucy and the other Fairy Tail members were asleep for the seven years. It is a sort magic Olympics to see which is the best guild in all of Fiore. The guild that wins will have the #1 tittle and a good reputation. Sabertooth has been the best for seven years, but this year it would be a challenge since Fairy Tail best members are back.

The dragon slayer and celestial mage made it just in time, because everyone was already gathered in the center and the master was in the center of attention. Quietly, they made their way to the front, patiently waiting for the results.

Jiemma cleared his throat before he began the announcement, "as we all know, the GMG (Grand Magic Games) will begin in three months. Today I will announce who will represent Sabertooth. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lhor, Orga Nanagear, and last but not least, Lucy Heartfillia. If any of you put shame to Sabertooh, you _will _face consequences," everyone cheered for the chosen ones and the master left to do paperwork in his office. Lucy was overjoyed to hear that she made it in and it has only been a few months that she joined Sabertooth.

"Congratulations, Lucy," Sting said while giving his infamous smirk and put an arm around her shoulder. Lucy looked up at him and smiled happily.

"Same to you," she was happy that her good friend was accepted in the team as well. Lucy knew that it wasn't a big surprise knowing how strong Sting is, as well as Rogue.

"No big deal, this isn't the first time. After all, I _am_ he Great Sting Eucliffe," Sting bragged about himself, which of course was soon followed by a 'yeah! Sting is the best!' from Lector. Lucy sweat dropped and thought that maybe Sting had trained his exceed to brag about his master as well.

She was very excited for the games. It will be the first time she competes in this tournament, since she wasn't even around when it started. Lucy was also going to tell Rogue that he chosen to represent the guild this year when she gets back home. Worry began to grow in her heart as she thought about him and how he isolated himself in his bedroom. She was going to make sure she talks to him when she goes back, even if it meant breaking down the door.


	22. Sadly, Author's note

**Dear wonderful readers,**

**I am truly sorry to say (and no I am ****_NOT_**** ending this story, so don't worry :P ) but I won't update for a while - but I will write and try to update once I am done with the chapter. It is just I need to get this story (it will be a ZerCy) done at April 25th, plus I have a literacy test tomorrow and will have larger projects later (and after that I will have exams.. ) so I have a busy schedule. **

**I am just letting you know, because I believe you guys deserve to know :) I am very sad that I cannot update at the moment, and I don't know about you, but don't worry! I will try hard and maybe post the new chapter in a week or so (I will make it longer for you guys, 2000+ words). **

**Also, whilst I am at and hopefully you are still reading, would you mind giving me ideas of what to do at the Grand Magic Games (I am not going to do all of the events the same as the anime or manga... nor the events with the future thingy?- I have only heard of it :S ) and maybe even some moments (not heavy RoLu, because that will happen at the games) that I can add before the GMG. Please?**

**Thank you and one again, I am sorry :o **

**Your lazy?-author,**

**Robin.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello readers! It has been a while, but here is this new chapter (finally) sorry to keep you waiting :( and I am also sorry if there are any mistakes (my editing buddy went to bed just a few minutes before I finished this chapter, but I will re-post it when I get it edited). Well enjoy: **

**I do not own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Lucy was very nervous and played with her fingers while she sat uncomfortably on a wooden chair with a red cushion. Early, just when she was about to leave the guild, Jiemma called out to her saying that he wanted to see her in his office for whatever reason. Suddenly the door opened, which made Lucy jump a bit and turned around to see the master walk in and closing the door behind him. He then walked up to his desk and sat on his large throne looking chair, making him feel like the most powerful man in the world.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, master?" Lucy asked, putting on her brave face and tried not to stutter. Jiemma leaned forward and rest his hands on the table and pierced deeply into her soul.

"I know that you hanged out with Natsu yesterday," he said as he then leaned back into his chair and sighed. Lucy sat there dumbfounded, still processing what he had just said. Her eyes widen in fear, 'what if I get kicked out for lying?' was the thought that ran through her mind.

"Are.. are you going to punish me?" Lucy asked with fright in her voice. She really didn't want to leave the new family she had been in over the last months. Everyone was kind, even though their reputation is them being brutal, and made her feel welcome. Lucy was surprised when she heard a deep chuckle and looked up at her master with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Of course not! Are you really that blonde? I told you that you are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games, so why would I kick you out now?" Jiemma continued to laugh and Lucy felt dumb, but then he became serious once again, "but don't lie to me again, understood?" The blonde girl quickly nodded her head, not wanting to get in anymore trouble. "Good, now don't cry anymore. It makes look weak and pathetic, now go."

Lucy quickly left the office and made sure to make it look like she didn't cry. She was now planning to go home and tell Rogue the news about the GMG and thus she left (without Sting's acknowledge).

On the way home, she hummed a happy tune and the sun was blazing down. She was feeling strangely happy, maybe because she got to participate along with Rogue. Lucy stopped at the thought and ignored the flutter inside of her heart, telling herself that he was just her friend and teammate; nothing more.

Suddenly, a wave of depression flowed through the air and Lucy looked up to find her house gave off a depressive feeling. Her heart sank knowing that it was Rogue that emitted the aura. Silently, she entered the building an went straight to the brunette's room and knocked on the door. Lucy waited a while for an answer, but no sound came from the other side.

"Rogue?" She called out, but no answer, "come on, open up!" Still not a sound was heard, but little sobs. "That's it!" Lucy yelled and kicked the door a couple of times with full force before the hinges gave in and the door flew off.

This sudden action scared the poor Rogue, who was still sulking in his corner. He swore that Lucy looked like the devil himself with a fire burning in her blue eyes as she had a murderous aura. Rogue trembled a bit and backed up further to the wall, if that was even possible.

The next thing Lucy did had shocked the dragon slayer. Her arms were around his neck and she pulled him into a tight hug, chocking him a bit. A light shade of pink covered his pale, tear stained cheeks and he hesitantly hugged back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, when all of a sudden a click was heard.

His eyes snapped opened to see Lucy grinning evilly and was holding something that looked like a black leash. Confusion soon turned to fright when he realised that she had put one of those kid leashes on him. Lucy then pulled on the rope and dragged Rogue out of the room, literally. The dragon slayer tried to hold onto any object in his way, but to no avail. Nothing seemed to stop him from being dragged away by the blonde.

"Where are you taking me?" Rogue asked as he felt ashamed for this to happen to him. He really shouldn't have let his guard down around her, but he just couldn't help it. Being around the blonde made his heart felt complete and he trusted her with his very own life, well, at least most of the time.

"We're going to go to the beach to train!" Lucy chirped cheerfully as she continued to drag the dragon slayer through the streets, "Sting, you, and I are all going to participate in the games!" Rogue thought about it for a while, being happy that he was chosen (although it was not his first time).

"What about my stuff?" He asked, trying to find a way to be released from this embarrassing leash; he wasn't a baby. Rogue was also a bit upset that his cloak is being dirtied and torn as it is being hauled across the floor.

"Frosch and Lector will be taking care of that. Now that I already have you, I just need to get Sting," Rogue sweat dropped that she asked the exceeds to pack their clothing. He also had a feeling that something big was going to happen at the beach, but he wasn't sure what. It could be his imagination after all, only time will tell.

* * *

**Hehehe, a cliff hanger, well thanks for reading. Not a very long chapter, but I hoped you liked it :P**

**Until next time, adios~ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, FINALLY finished the next chapter :) I am really, really sorry that it's late, but here it is (I had art lessons- which were three hours- so it would have been updated earlier but oh well). Sorry for any mistakes (my editor always seem to be asleep when I finish... - she is 4 hours ahead from where I live). _ALSO, READ: Remember, I had changed Lucy's eye colour to blue (I know some of you don't like that idea, but you will understand in maybe... 3-4 chapters from now..) also, I had put up a poll (although I might have done it wrong... oh well) for you to vote is Lucy should become pregnant in the near future (and no, I am not changing the rating of this story). Thanks!_**

**I do not own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Lucy sat with a pair of green dragon slayers on a train that they just caught (Lucy had a hard time dragging them onto the vehicle). Sting was still made at the celestial mage for basically barging into the guild (with Rogue on a child leash) and dragged him by the ear to the train station without telling him where exactly they are going. At the moment, he can do nothing more then to hope that the ride would be over soon, since he couldn't talk without making pathetic sounds.

On the other hand, Lucy already planned out all of the training before the games, even though the announcement had been made a few hours ago. She was going (dragging along twin dragon slayers) to the beach, but any kind of beach. Nope, this was a beach where only mages go to, so there are no regular humans, and it is the most popular beach in all of Fiore, Astrum. Lucy really couldn't wait to arrive there, although it is a three hour train ride (not that she is going to tell Rogue or Sting that).

The exceeds were cuddled up in Lucy's lap, sleeping the day away after carrying three heavy suitcases. She had promised them that she would buy the two a treat once they arrive in Astrum, which was one of the main reason they had accepted the job.

Lucy sighed as she looked out the window to see blurry pictures of a blue and green forest and mountains that roll far out into the the distance. Sighing once again, she then turned her gaze to the dragon duo who looked like they were about to die of motion sickness (although Rogue tries to hide it). The blonde then decided to take a nap until they arrive at their destination.

Throughout her long nap, she dreamed of none other than Rogue. It did confused her to why she dreamed about him or what had happened in the dream, but Lucy knew that it was Rogue because the last image was of him smiling gently. The celestial/lion slayer mage blushed at the thought of dreaming about a guy and slapped her cheeks to calm down only to earn weird looks from her team mates.

"What are you doing?" Sting asked as he stared at Lucy who had her hands frozen on her red cheeks. The train had stopped and they were grabbing their suitcases and ready to leave.

"Uhm, nothing," she replied as she quickly walked off the train with the exceeds following closely behind.

"Weirdo," the White Dragon Slayer commented.

"I agree," Rogue spoke up as he walked behind the blonde male, happy that the train had finally stopped moving.

They walked through the streets of Astrum in silence that hanged heavily on their shoulders until Sting decided to cut the quietness with knife, "so, uh, where exactly are we heading to?"

"The beached!" Lucy said joyfully, happy that someone broke the silence. The boys sweat dropped, but still followed her to the sandy grounds. Along the board walk, there were many magic shops, restaurants and tiny shops to buy clothes or other stuff. There was also a cute small hotel called Oceana that they had checked in for a week or two (they haven't quite decided that yet).

The hotel room wasn't too big, since they chose a suite, the walls were aqua and the windows were white framed with white transparent white curtains that flowed in the wind. Lucy loved the view so much, you could see the bright blue and turquoise ocean stretch out into the horizon. The coral reef had a shade of purple that pops up and further out in the sea there were little islands.

There were two bedrooms with two queen sized beds in each room which had white and blue covers. The bedrooms also had a white wardrobe and a lacrima for entertainment. There was also a small kitchen which was connected with the dinning room. The kitchen had white cabinets along with black marble counters and the dining table was a simple white wooden table with blue cushioned white chairs. Next door to the dining room was the living room which contained two small sofas and a lacrima.

"Hey, I am going to go shopping, anyone care to come?" Lucy yelled across the hotel room as she put on her shoes.

"I'll go with you," Sting answered back as he walked into the room that she was in. He had a smirk on his face as he watched Lucy bend down to put on her other boot on. For a man, it was a perfect view to see a girl's lacy underwear since Lucy had decided to wear a short black skirt along with a white tank top. Luckily for him that she had not yet put on her infamous coat on.

"Okay, we're leaving now!" The blonde girl called out as straightened up and pulled on her coat. Fortuntely, Lucy had not realised that the cocky arragont man had peeked underneath her skirt, leaving him on the safe side of a woman's wrath. They exited the room and walked down the hallway in silence.

Whilst going down the stairs, Sting put his arm around Lucy's small shoulders. His smir grew when she didn't shake off his arm. He knew that his friend was seeing her, but if he won't act soon, the blonde might snatch her up for himself. She was beautiful and handy in the house work and all.

They quickly went to the grocery shop to buy necessary food, which was a lot (mostly meat) since dragon slayers do intend to eat mountains of food. As soon as they paid up at the cashier, they walked out of the market, still having Sting's arm slung around her shoulder, they strolled down the boardwalk a bit slow to enjoy the last drops of warm sunlight on their faces.

It was so peaceful with barely anyone out since it was already sunset and most people would already be cooking dinner, and the sky was painted with the colours of orange, purple, red, yellow, pink and blue. Lucy sighed, enjoying the moment and also feeling the warmth of Sting's arm around her and that was until someone knocked her to the ground.

Lucy groaned in pain and an angry check mark popped on the back of her head, not being very pleased that an idiot wouldn't look where they are going. She turned her head slightly to the right to see who was on her back to only see a familiar face, who belonged to an well known idiot. Natsu.

"Nastu! Get off me!" She barked and the pink haired man quickly obeyed, "and more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, funny story," he let out a small, nervous laugh whilst rubbing the back of his neck, "Fairy Tail missed you a lot, so we sent Juvia to stalk you to see if you're going anywhere and that's how we ended up here. By the way, you should stop talking to yourself."

Lucy wasn't sure if she was happy or mad that she got stalked, even though the reason was sweet, it was still kind of creepy. She let out a heavy sigh as she got back onto her feet and dusted off her pants.

"How about this: we all hang out tomorrow at the beach, all day long," she suggested and gave a small smile. Natsu grinned his infamous grin and nodded his head quickly, "okay, well, Sting and I have to go back to Rogue and the exceeds before any of us gets hungrier than that we already are." The Fire Dragon Slayer's face brightened up at the mention of food, but not any kind of food, Lucy's cooking.

"May I come?"

"Fine, lets go," Lucy said, knowing that he would come even if she had said no. Sting glared at Natsu before putting his arm over Lucy's shoulder again as they walked off.

Somewhere, not far from where they were, there were a group of people wandering about the forest just outside of Astrum. One of the men stopped and sniffed the air in delight.

"Hold up! I smell something delicious," he sniffed the air once more and his eyes sparkled, "I smell delicious parfum!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, finally done with this chapter, sorry for making you guys wait! and I am sorry for any mistakes (I just wanted to update before my computer died) and _please_ do my poll, I fixed it and it's now on my profile (thanks due to the help of an awesome friend), enjoy~**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The dinner was very awkward for Lucy and the exceeds. There was a glaring contest between Natsu, Sting, and surprisingly Rogue. They sat on the white table, eating in silence with the only sounds of the clinking of the plate when they cut through the beef and stabbed the potatoes with the forks as well as a cough every once in a while.

Suddenly, an loud, angry male voice was heard from the other side of the wall followed by a female voice which dripped with venom. They were arguing something about their relationship and how she caught him with another woman. This made dinner much more awkward than that it already is. All they heard was the angry voices as they ate uncomfortably and tried their best to ignore what is being said and all of the colourful words and insults being thrown at each other. Finally, silence once again fell upon them as they heard a door slamming.

"Well, that was, erm, interesting," Natsu said after finishing his meal and leaning back into his chair. They all slowly nodded their heads in agreement and Lucy got up and grabbed a few plates.

"I will do the dishes," she announced as she went in to the sink and cleaned the plates off.

"Hey, Luce, I've got to go before Erza start beating answers out of me, " the Fire Dragon Slayer said as he grinned.

"Alright, remember that we're all hanging out tomorrow by the beach," the blonde girl replied and Natsu left the room.

"Why do we have to hang out with that idiot, Blondie?" Sting complained as he got up from his seat.

"Says the one whose also blonde..." Lucy mumbled under her breath, knowing that he could still hear with his keen sense of hearing.

"Whatever," he grumbled and left to his room, which he shared with the exceeds. Rogue and Lucy were going to share the other room, luckily there were two beds per room so no one had to share (besides the two exceeds).

"Well, goodnight," she called out to everyone as she went to her room as well. It was late, and she was very tired from all that traveling, dragging the dragon slayers along, and the awkward dinner.

Lucy put her pink suitcase which the exceeds had packed and opened it. She scanned through the clothing, but couldn't find a decent thing to wear for pajamas, '_they forgot to pack my pajamas? How is that even possible?_!' she thought to herself as a frown appeared on her face. The bedroom door opened, revealing Rogue who walked into the bedroom with an expressionless face. Lucy suddenly got a good idea and walked up to him.

"Hey Rogue, may I please borrow a shirt of yours? The exceeds seemed to have forgotten to pack my pajamas in," she asked innocently as if it was normal to ask a guy for a shirt to sleep in. Rogue gulped hard and blushed very slightly when he imagined Lucy in his shirt. He nodded as he grabbed his black suitcase and put it on his bed. his hands traveled through the clothing until he found a perfect shirt for Lucy and passed it to her.

When Lucy came back into the room, after changing in the bathroom, Rogue eyes widened and felt a nosebleed coming up. The gray-blue shirt was large for her small figure and went down to her mid-thighs and hung loosely around her shoulders, showing a bit of cleavage. He coughed and looked away so that she would not see him blush.

He silently went underneath the covers of his bed and mumbled a goodnight. Lucy stared at him for a while then stared down at her before looking once again at him. She started to feel self-conscious with what she was wearing and if he didn't like it. Turning off the lights, she head towards her bed, which was the one nearest to the window, in the dark room and went underneath the covers when she finally made it to the furniture and after hitting her toe on objects and stumbling a few times. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

Later that night, she woken up with tears in her eyes as she hugged herself; Lucy was scared. The blonde let out another whimper when the lightning flashed and the thunder barked. She didn't really want to admit, but she was petrified of thunderstorms. "Rogue?" She called out very softly to see if he was awake by any chance. Luckily for her, she heard a low hm sound in return, "uhm, do you mind if I sleep by you...?"

Rogue was stunned at what she just asked. His heart beat pounded faster and it felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment now. He knew he couldn't say no to her now, not in the state she was in, but he also knew that he shouldn't take full advantage of her. "Sure," he said and he soon felt weight of Lucy's body on the right side of the bed. They lay there in silence and on their backs with a lot of space between them which they didn't dare to close at the moment.

"What was life like when you were younger?" Lucy randomly asked, breaking the silence. Rogue wasn't sure how to answer her since he didn't even expected to be asked that.

"Well, I was raised by the shadow dragon, Skiadrum. I don't really remember my real parent, but my foster parents was alright. He taught me all the things I need to know to become a dragon slayer. I, the same what Sting did, killed my dragon with my own hands to become a real dragon slayer. It wasn't something I was truly proud of, but I wanted to surpass my idol, Gajeel. After the death of Skiadrum, I found my exceed Frosch, which I raised and took care of as if it was my own son. Later on, I met Sting and we got a lacrima planted inside of us and from that day on, the third generation of dragon slayers were born. Together we found the guild Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore since the strongest Fairy Tail member had mysteriously disappeared, and that was basically it," he finished whilst looking at the white ceiling.

"Wow," was all that Lucy could say. '_It must be hard to kill someone who had raised you, but Sting and Rogue don't even show any guilt, but I believe they hide it deep within their hearts,_' she thought to herself.

"What about you?" He asked and turned to face her.

"When I was born, I lived a happy life with my mother and father. My family was rich and although my dad had lots of work to do, he still spend a lot of quality time with mother and I, but that all changed when she died. He became distant and only concentrated on work and money, not giving a care about me. At the age of seventeen, I found the courage and finally ran away from home and in Hargeon I came across Natsu who then took me to Fairy Tail, my dream guild. Lots of events happened there such as the Phantom Lord, Tower of heaven Laxus and his group starting a war to take over Fairy Tail, Nirvana, and last but not least, Tenrou incident. After being frozen for seven years, I was happy to be back in Magnolia, although much had changed. I found out that my father had left me many gifts and I wanted to visit him but to only found out that he had died two months earlier. I regret not visiting him before the S-Class Examination, but now he is in heaven with mother. And now, here I am, a Sabertooth mage, but I do not regret leaving Fairy Tail, because I met you along with other great people," she finished with a smile but it quickly faded away when thunder roared. Lucy jumped and scooted over to Rogue and whimpered. Rogue held her in his arms, telling her that she is safe and that she does not have to be afraid of thunder or lightning and with that, they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, here's a new chapter- and I might have a lot of mistakes since my editor didn't edit it already, and when she does edit it, I shall re-upload the chapter :P (hopefully) And keep on voting, my kind readers. So far yes to Lucy being pregnant is in the lead. Sorry for not updating any sooner :( **

**I do not own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Dawn came upon them, and Lucy was the first to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pale white chest. At first she panicked but then remember last night events and her face turned into a tomato. The blonde slightly tilted her head upwards to see a peaceful sleeping face of Rogue. Unconsciously, she caressed his cheek with her dainty hand and rubbed it in a small, gentle circular motion. Due to that, Rogue red eyes slowly opened to meet brown surprised eyes.

Lucy let out a little shriek and scrambled away as quickly as possible, resulting at falling off the bed. Rogue wanted to laugh at her clumsiness, but held it in.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he peeked over the bed to find the blonde laying there. She nodded then got up and slowly sat down onto the mattress with a shadow covering her face. "Hey... Lucy? Are you sure you're okay? You're not crying, right?" The brunette asked with worry in his voice as he inched closer to her.

Suddenly Lucy pushed him off the bed and laughed, "gotcha!" Rogue's eyes widen, realising that she was faking being hurt.

"Oh, I see," he said as he got up from the floor and towered over her small figure, making her stop laughing. "Guess I will have to punish you," the dragon slayer continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes. A blush covered her cheeks, misunderstanding what he said until she started laugh uncontrollably and squirm underneath his large hands.

"S-st-stop... t-tic... tickling...me!" Lucy managed to say whilst laughing as if tomorrow would never come. After a few minutes, he finally stopped and headed toward the bathroom after grabbing his black swimming trunks.

"Remember, we're going to the beach with your glitter-fairy friends," he glanced behind to look at her before disappearing into the bathroom. Lucy sighed as she got up and grabbed her bikini.

The Sabertooth mages, along with the two exceeds, strolled down the red and dark yellow stoned boardwalk. Lucy wore a white summer dress that faded to blue at the bottom and had white slippers on. Rogue just wore a blue-gray shirt (he can't go walking with only swim trunks- no matter how much fangirls want him to) along with black sandals and carried all of the towels and Frosch who wore a yellow and orange swim trunk (he had took off his frog suit) with a duck tube in his paws. Sting had on his blue swim trunks which had yellow stripes on the side and black slippers and carried a large cooler full of drinks; he didn't feel like wearing any shirt when he had ladies to impress. Lector wore red swim trunks and flew above the White Dragon Slayer's head whilst rambling about how strong his master was.

Finally they reached a spot where it was not crowded by people and known as the place where they'll meet. Soon enough, they saw the Fairy Tail mages walking towards them with large smiles and grins. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy all pulled Lucy into a bone crushing hug, soon followed by many other Fairy Tail members. They wouldn't let go, thus Rogue had to go inside the crowd of what he called 'wild animals' and pull a purple Lucy out of their death grips.

"Well, should we get this party started or what?" Natsu said as he threw his fist into the air in excitement and had his infamous grin on his face. Everyone cheered with glee as they stampede into the cool ocean's water and music is played from a Lacrima.

Lucy sighed happily as she watched the scene before taking off her dress, revealing a pink bikini. Gently, she put down her beach towel on the sand and putt on sunglasses before laying down. She loved sunbathing, the feeling of the warmth of when the sun kisses your skin. The blonde then dozed off, not realising the stare of a man.

Sting was enjoying the water. It was a great temperature which cooled down the body from the baking sun. Of course, being a light type of dragon slayer, he didn't mind it too much, but it is nice to go for something refreshing.

He drifted through the water with his hands behind his neck and not far from him, Lector and Happy were talking about female exceeds whilst Frosch floated in his tube, studying the small fish that swam beneath his feet. There wasn't a care in the world, not a worry, only relaxation and ignoring the two idiots in the background fighting with ice and fire.

Suddenly, Sting felt float against his arm. Confused, he stood up and looked down to only see something that gave him a nosebleed. There hovered a pink swim suit gently over the small blue waves. Hesitantly, the blonde picked up the piece of clothing and remembered that Lucy was wearing a pink bikini. A sly smile came tugged on the sides of his lip and he took the time to examine it and just when he was to sniff it, a voice interrupted him.

"Yoo-hoo!" It was a high voice, yet it was a deep voice. Sting snapped his head towards the voice and felt as if he was going to puke right on the spot. "Do you think you can pass me my bathing suit, handsome young man?" Master Bob asked with his head turned over his shoulder to look at the mage with his hand resting on his cheek whilst the other covers his front parts.

A gag noise escaped Sting's throat. '_Oh no! Why must this happen, AGAIN?!_' he thought as he threw the bathing suit at the old man before running towards to bathroom to puke and wash his hand 'til it bleeds.

Erza saw Sting run as if the strongest and scariest monster was cashing him. She looked to see what made him act that way to find Bob putting his swim suit on and suddenly her eyes became wide. Fear spread through her soul and her mind became blank as one word came to mind.

She stiffened when she heard someone sniffing and felt someone breathe onto her skin.

"Such wonderful parfum you have, Erza~!" The voice said with delight and quickly added, "men!~" '_Eek! Ichiya!_' how will this event lead up to?


	27. Chapter 27

**Finally! Sorry, and I really mean SORRRRYYY for the very late update (it felt like I haven't updated for months- I know, I am exaggerating) and to be honest, I should be doing my projects (I have 4 culminating projects, which are basically end of the year projects worth 15-30% of the final grade T-T for English I am doing a at least 50 page comic... and so far I am only on page 9 - fail xP). Well the voting has ended! 16 (or so) people had voted yes, whereas 4 people as voted no for being pregnant (sorry for those who doesn't want her to be pregnant- but the good news is that it means that this story will last much longer :P or at least I hope). Also, I am sure that you guys are going to LOVE this chapter ( I know that I did- although I rushed through it a bit- sorry). I should just stop rambling and just get to the disclaimer thingy already...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy woke up by a screech and looked around for any sign of danger, but froze when she saw Erza who was running away from... that_ creep_. '_But if he is here, that means _they_ are here as well,_' she thought and soon enough she was being pampered by the Trimens. Hibiki picked her up quickly and put her down on a lounge chair that wasn't there before and put a mirror in her hands to magnify the sun rays for a tan. Eve put down a small plastic table beside her and Ren brought over a blue cocktail drink that had a pink umbrella in it.

Suddenly a bright golden light shined and Loke appeared with his eyebrows furrowed and asked with a stern voice"what are you doing to my master?" Lucy thought she was finally saved from these lover boys but fell off her chair when Loke continued,"it is my job pleasing her, not other players," and so a fight began about flirting with the blonde goddess who secretly crawled away to hide behind a shed. As she reached her destination, she saw Erza hugging her knees and her spirit floating out of her mouth as well as a terrified face expression.

"Erza, what's wrong?" She asked with a lot of worry. Lucy knew that the only thing, well person, that can terrify the Titania is none other than Ichiya.

"H-him..." was all that came out from the redhead who rocked back and forth, wanting to wake up from the nightmare. Lucy sweat dropped and nervously chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I am sure he won't bother you after today and I promise to buy you strawberry cake if it makes you eel better," the blonde offered and tried to cheer her good friend up, which of course worked.

"Really?! You'll really buy me strawberry cake?!" She asked with eyes sparkling with joy, forgetting why she was upset in the first place. Lucy nodded and was then pulled into a bone crushing hug by the Titania.

"Well, lets enjoy the beach before the sun sets, right?" Erza nodded and pulled the blonde up to her feet and out to the ocean. The players were still fighting, but soon were distracted by women in bikinis, and Ichiya was rambling on about 'parfum' and Sting was still sulking and puking in the men's washroom.

Later, Lucy decided to walk on a dirt trail she had found through the woods nearby the beach. It was quiet and nobody seemed to be around, which was nice for a change (since the beach was full of Fairies, as well as Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus). She hummed a song that was stuck in her head for a while before singing it out loud.

"Knowing me, knowing you!" She sang happily and loud since she knew that she was alone.

"Ahah...!" Came a low singing voice behind her, making Lucy jump in surprise and whip her head around to see a old man who looked skinny and had a long white beard with his head popping out of the bushes. She screamed and ran away quickly from the creepy stranger who had decided to join in with the song.

Her legs never stopped running due to fright and she soon bumped into something, or rather someone. She landed on her butt and looked up to see Rogue staring at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he offered her a hand. She gladly accepted his offer and was pulled back onto her two feet.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Why were you running?" Lucy froze and felt too embarrassed to tell the truth.

"I, uhm, saw a snake whilst taking a tinkle in the bushes," she said and smiled but it faded when she had realised what she said. Rogue blushed at her reply and a awkward silence developed.

"Alright then," he replied whilst looking away. '_Damn it, now he probably thinks that I am weird_' she cursed to herself, "well, the boys and I are going to bar in a few, so Sting and I wont be having dinner."

"Okay, have a good time, and have fun bonding with the guys," she smiled and walked off to the hotel.

Later that night, Rogue was sitting at a large wooden table with Natsu, Gray, Sting, and many other men from Fairy all had mugs of beer and talked cheerfuly about women and successful missions that they had done. The Shadow Dragon Slayer kept on rejecting offers of a cup of beer, but soon gave up when the men kept on insisting that it was only for tonight.

They kept on drinking and drinking and also had drinking competition. Brawls began and laughter, as well as chairs and tables, filled the air.

"Have you ever noticed how big Lucy's chest is?" Rogue head shot up to find Sting, Natsu and Gray talking about the Celestial mage.

"Of course man, I could stare at them all day!" Sting said as he laughed and slammed his mug of beer down on the table. The boys kept on saying how good Lucy's body looked which made Rogue's blood boil and added more red to his face. Soon, he slammed his hands onto the table as he got up from his seat, catching everyone's attention and made beer spill from the impact. A growl emitted from his throat and his hair covered his face.

"SHE'S MINE!" He roared as he looked towards the boys with a murderous glint in his eyes before stamping out of the bar doors. The room was left in silence and confused looks.

Lucy felt a bit lonely, since the exceeds had already gone to bed and she had no one to talk to. She was just about to open the door to go to down town when all of a sudden the door slammed open, making her jump back in shock. There stood and angry and drunk Rogue who panted and his face covered with a shadow as well as sweat.

"R-Rogue, a-are you.. are yo-you alright?" Lucy asked, still a bit shocked from earlier, and a bit scared to see him _this_ angry. He slammed the door shut and walked slowly towards the blonde, like a predator stalking towards its prey. Lucy walked back until she hit a corner and the brunette trapped her by putting both hands against the wall. She cringed when she smelt his breath which reeked of alcohol. "Rogue, you're drunk, you should go and-" she was going to advise him to go to bed, but was cut off as his lips smashed onto hers.

Lucy's eyes widen with shock, but before she could respond, Rogue's lips had made its way down to her neck. A thick layer blush painted her cheeks as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She let out a scream when she felt his fangs sank into her soft flesh and soon everything turned black.

* * *

**'Yay'... another author's note... (sorry :P). I would like to ask a big favor- if anyone is feeling up to it... or even bothers reading my boring notes . I have a art culminating and I want to do a sort theme... but I cannot choose a lot of pictures that relate so I would really appreciate with everyone picks one or two.. or more pictures from this website and I might (there's a 95% chance)draw it for my project, the website is .edu/clipart/ and yeah... when I am done, I shall post it online if you guys want xP sorry! 'til next time~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey my lovely readers! I am TRULY SORRY about the verrrryyyy late update! I was working on the chapter, but my computer wouldn't charge so it has been dead for a couple of days and still is. Plus I could not write on the docs on the iPhone, unless I am just that stupid and don't know how. I am very sorry! But here is the chapter you guys were waiting for, BUT I have sad news. This WILL be the last chapter I am writing for this story.. unless you guys want a sequel- which I will put a voting poll for. So vote if you want me to create a sequel or not. I really thought I was going to write until the GMG but I just lost my inspiration because my dear friend was talking about creating a manga with me so we got so excited and lost interest (although it was her story idea, and it was planned I was going to do the drawing, so yeah, I have to practice a lot~). I thank you all VERY VERY much for all the reviews, follows, and favourites... I am really happy that my first fanfiction was a success. I remember I used to suck at writing in grade 9- I just finished grade 10- so it wasn't that long ago. But, really, thanks :) so anyways, enjoy reading! Love you all3**

* * *

Pain throbbed in the neck of a blonde as she stirred in her sleep. She could feel a sticky substance flowing from a certain wound that had been left there. Remembering the shocking turn of events she shot her eyes open and sat straight up. Lucy slapped her hand up to her neck to only hiss in pain and find two puncture holes.

Rogue had bit her, but the thing was she couldn't remember what had happened afterwards; everything had fallen black. She was about to leave the bed when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. Her blood ran cold and hesitantly looked down to not only find the Shadow Dragon Slayer's arms, but also that she wasn't wearing her previous clothes.

A scream escaped her throat as she took the blankets to cover her and jumped out of bed. Lucy couldn't believe it, she didn't want to either. Even though she was a bit happy that it was Rogue and that he loved her in his own little way, but it was all too much to take in at once. She was lost, so lost in her mind.

Rogue groaned and clutched his head with his right hand. His eyes slowly opened and grunted in pain from the hangover he had from drinking too much. '_Those bastards, I will murder them for convincing me to drink and then myself afterwards for allowing them to get me drunk,_' he thought before realising that it was a bit cold. He looked down to see something missing; his clothes. The brunette was confused at first, but it soon hit him that he had slept with someone whilst drunk.

He looked around to find the person he had slept with and his eyes widen when he spotted a terrified Lucy clutching for dear life on blankets. The fact that it was Lucy that he slept with had shocked him, but her right eye was glowing red, which was a sign that she was his mate. When a dragon slayer claims a mate by biting their necks- like a vampire, and as a mark, the right or left eye will change to the same eye(s) of the dragon slayer.

"Lucy," he said softly and his cheeks were tainted with pink. Rogue couldn't believe what he had done, he felt guilty and ashamed, but happy all at the same time. She was carrying his child, but now she could never be with another man, for they are now bound to be together forever. It was a bittersweet moment, but he hoped that it will change soon. "I am sorry," Rogue apologised and moved his hand towards her to touch her face and wipe the tears away from her blue and red eyes, but she slapped his hand away.

Pain clenched his heart to be rejected, but it would only be natural after being forced to be with someone forever and carry their child. Rogue knew he would never had won her love over in the first place, and now he had ruined her, and everything else. He sighed and tried to speak up once more, but she got up and threw on a pair of black pants, combat boots and a red shirt as well as a black cloak which had a few rips on the bottom of the fabric. Rogue was a bit amazed at how fast she could change, but that was also probably because she was angry and didn't want to be near him at all. Throwing on a bathrobe that probably belonged to Lucy due to the size, he was about to grab her wrist before she closed the door, but it was too late; she was gone and he was left standing in the room alone.

Tears ran down her cheek as she clutched onto her cloak as she walked through the bitter rain whilst the thunder roared in the sky. Fear crawled through her skin each time the sky barked, but she didn't care, Lucy was too upset to let her phobia get to her. She was too busy crying and watching the rain drops hit the cobblestone road that she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where... Lucy?" a familiar voice said, she really didn't want to see anyone right now. Luck really mustn't be on her side today. She could feel the rain fall down on her head, dedicating that her hood had fallen off when she fell to the ground. Natsu looked down at Lucy and when she looked up at him, his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it, Lucy was now Rogue's, but why was she upset? "What's wrong...?"

The blonde began to cry uncontrollably and clung on Natsu's shirt as she told him what had happened. Anger boiled through his veins, he thought that Lucy had agreed with Rogue, not that he had taken her by force. "Lucy!" a man's voice cried out through the heavy rain as the man kept on searching for his mate.

The Fire Dragon Slayer growled as he picked up Lucy and ran off before the brunette could find them. They soon came to a small muddy field which had white flowers glowing and dancing in the rain. Natsu set her down on the ground and he soon sat down in the mud as well. The only thing she could hear was her friend's heavy breathing, the pouring rain with a hint of thunder, and a distant voice calling her name in despair and desperation.

Lucy didn't know why she was running away from the man she loved. Maybe it was because she never saw that side of him last night whilst he was drunk. It had scared her of how bold he was acting, when she had knew him as a gentle, quiet man. But this wasn't like her either, running away. She wasn't like that anymore, she had learned how to face her past and situations ever since she had joined Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord incident.

Rogue appeared in sight, soaking wet from the heavy rain that poured down upon him. He had a look of desperation which disappeared as soon as his eyes landed on the blonde who sat on the ground. Just as he was about to call out to her, he was punched in the jaw a ignited hand. The brunette fell to the ground from the impact and looked up to see a very angry Natsu.

Getting up, he glared at the man. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked angrily not seeing the reason why he would punch him in the face.

"Really? Are you really going to ask that question after what you've done to Lucy?!" Natsu roared and lunged forward to Rogue, who quickly dodge a punch. '_If he wants a fight, then he gets a fight_,' the Shadow Dragon Slayer thought as he got into a fighting position.

He took a deep breath, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" A whirlwind of shadows devoured Natsu who had took the hit directly. Rogue smirked, but it was whipped off his face when the Fire Dragon Slayer hit him in the chest with a wing attack. The impact had knocked the winds from his lungs as he flew back into a tree trunk, knocking it over. A growl emitted from his throat; he will **not **let Natsu win this round as well as Lucy.

Rogue shall prove that he is worthy the said woman and win this battle. Black light surrounded him as he went into dragon force, receiving more power. He roared as he lunged forward to the pink haired man and gave a good Shadow Dragon punch into his jaw which made him fall back a couple of feet.

Lucy was quite scared whilst watching the battle from the sidelines. She didn't know why they had to fight over her, or even why Natsu was so angry. Was it because he knows Rogue had basically took her innocence by force and marked her as his forever? She watched the men throw punches and kicks at each other and fought as if they were wild beast that had lost their sanity.

Tears started to form and roll down her cheeks, although it was hard to tell due to the rain. The blonde didn't like this, not one bit. She was going to stop them before one of her best friends were going to die.

"S-Stop," she chocked out, her voice barely higher than a whisper as she tightened her fist 'til her knuckles turned white. "Stop!" Lucy screeched as she found her voice and both men stopped dead in their tracks with Rogue holding Natsu by the neck and was about to punch his face and Natsu held the brunette by the clothing and was about to kick him in the shin. They both looked shocked at the girl as she cried and glared at them. "Don't fight."

"B-but Lucy," Natsu started, "he took you away by force. I am just to avenge him for yo-"

"No! I don't care about that, it doesn't matter. I am happy, but I am just pissed and scared that he did it so suddenly," she cut him off. "I... I love him... and I won't be happy if you killed him."

The dragon slayers were stunned at her confession and both let go of each other. "Lucy," Rogue whispered and smiled faintly as he moved closer to her. "I am sorry. I guess I really shouldn't drink, otherwise my emotions really show", he joked a bit. "I love you, Lucy," he said softly.

Lucy smiled and happiness flowed through her body. She accepted the hand that Rogue offered to pull her back to her feet and kissed her. Natsu looked away a bit, but smiled that she was happy. '_I guess this calls for a celebration,_' he thought to himself as he watched the rain stop and clouds clearing up.

"Well, uhm, I am sorry for beating you up," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. The Fire Dragon Slayer had a bruised eye as well as many other bruises and cuts over his body. Rogue was the same, only he probably had a fractured wrist.

"It's alright," he forgave him and laughed as well. He was actually too happy to think about the pain, because his mate loved him back. "We should head back now," Rogue said as he snaked his arm around Lucy's waist and lead her to the direction back to the hotel.

As the new couple entered the room, Natsu didn't tag along because he had to go to his own room, Rogue told her to sit down on the bed as he go and grab a few towels. They were both completely soaked to the bones from the storm that had passed by. He gently then put a towel over her head and started to dry her hair.

"You know I can do it myself, I am not a kid," she said, but she secretly enjoyed being massaged by him on the scalp. He just chuckled in response and continued drying her until it was moderately dry.

"I will take a quick shower and change," Rogue said as he walked into the bathroom with a couple of clothing. Lucy smiled at herself and that everything had turned out okay in the end. She was also happy that she even liked the man, otherwise being marked by him wouldn't be fun at all. Now thinking about it, she didn't mind the other side of him- the bold Rogue that is. It was kind of.. exciting in her own way. Rogue had hardly showed any emotions at all, and him opening up is all new and amusing.

"Hey," a deep voice said into Lucy's ear, which gave her the scare and she quickly jumped off the bed, resulting her in tripping and face planting into the ground. She groaned in pain as she sat up to rub her sore nose, and afterwards she looked up to see a blonde man.

"Hello Sting," Lucy replied in a annoyed tone.

He chuckled at her reaction and greeting tone, "sorry and I see Rogue finally marked you." Lucy blushed at his remark and glared at him, which he just laughed at- again.

"Yes. Yes he had," Lucy replied and got up to her feet. Just then the bathroom door opened revealing Rogue in jeans and a black shirt that hugged his body tightly. He didn't usually wore clothes other than his usual outfit, which made Lucy wonder how many of the same outfits he had in his closet.

"Hey buddy, congratulations," Sting smirked and patted his partner on the back. Rogue just smiled a satisfied smile and nodded. The blonde had always knew how his partner longed for Lucy even though he doesn't show it in his expression, or even said it, but his actions made it obviously. He doubted that Lucy had seen Rogue's signals since she was also dense.

Later, the team had soon went to breakfast at this all you can eat breakfast buffet along with other guild members. There the new couple had announced their relationship, as well as pregnancy, they were all happy. A little too happy that is. In the end, the building was nothing more than rubble and ash and of course the guild masters- definitely Makarov- were on their knees crying at the large bill they received; the buffet was actually a fancy one which was also a hotel and all.

"Natsu, look at what you've done!" Erza scolded the dragon slayer after the building had been destroyed and the owner of the buffet, Mr. Rick, was crying calling out to his decreased 'precious'.

"But you were the one who had cut the building in half with your swords due to excitement and rage," the pinkette mumbled as he gazed down to avoid any eye contact with death herself.

"What was that?" she asked in a deadly voice which made him shriek, "and you, too, Gray. You tried to put out the fire with your ice which ruined the building as well!" At this point, the two men were hugging each other out of fright. They weren't the only ones who were the one that made the building collapse, it was everyone. Elfman punched the wall and yelled out 'that's a man!' when he heard the announcement, Mirajane basically got a match making moment overload and used Satan Soul, the Trimen brothers didn't really listen because they were too busy fawning over the ladies, which included Lucy, and that pissed off Rogue who then got into a fight with them and so on. It was basically hell for Mr. Rick, his staff, and customers, as well as the guild masters.

Lucy walked back to the hotel with Rogue alone, and Sting and the Exceeds went somewhere else. She was quite tired after the long day of many events. They finally reached the hotel room and stumbled into the bedroom. It was already nine o'clock at night and both being exhausted, wanted to go to bed early.

Sighing, Lucy changed into her pajamas in the room, whilst Rogue changed in the bathroom. Even though they were a couple and bound to be together forever, they still felt a bit uncomfortable and wanted privacy. Both crawled into bed and the brunette wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. The moon shined through a small crack in the curtains which gave them a bit light to see.

"Do you think I will be a good parent?" Lucy asked quietly after a long moment of silence. She wasn't even sure if he was still awake or not.

"I believe you will be," he whispered back and she could feel him smile against her head. She smiled in return and wondered how the future would be like. Having a kid at her age was a bit scary, but she is technically supposed to be seven years older if it wasn't for the Tenrou island incident.

"Hey," she said after a while, breaking the silence once more. He hummed in response. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lucy," he kissed the top of her head gently. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you back your bra."

_~The End~_

* * *

**Plus, I will be updating The Raven and the Zombies soon.. Well, I will try to update soon. Sorry. And thanks once again.**

**Cya~ xxx 3**


End file.
